Proteger a quienes amas
by Yacy Chan
Summary: Algo en el interior de Natsu hace que este tenga unas ansias de atacar a sus amigos hasta el punto de querer matarlos./-¡¿Natsu, ha herido a Wendy!/-Si esto sigue asi es capaz de matarse incluso a si mismo.../¡¿Que va a luchar contra Zeref!/ -Dice que para detenerle, la unica manera es... / DADLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC POR FAVOR T.T / 7º CAPITULO ACTUALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1: Extraño Comportamiento

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Por fin me digné a hacer un fic con varios capítulos. Sé que llevaba un tiempo subiendo de One Piece, así que ahora toca de Fairy Tail.

Recuerden que aun soy novata en esto de las historias y que si me cuesta hacer un one-shot, una historia larga mucho más, pero intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda y más. Disfruten de la lectura :D

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail **no me pertenece, si fuera así** Natsu y Lucy **estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

* * *

**-Capitulo 1 ~ Extraño Comportamiento-**

Él era fuerte, muy fuerte, y nadie lo ponía en duda. A veces podía ser infantil llegando a ser muy molesto, pero aun así, a la hora de luchar o cuando algo serio sucedía, su semblante cambiaba.

Siempre lograba superar una misión por muy difícil que fuera. Actuaba por instinto haciendo así que en más de una ocasión, nos metiera en embrollos, pero del mismo modo que nos metía, nos sacaba, sin darse por vencido ni un momento.

Él podía ser muy fuerte y todo lo orgulloso que quisiera, pero también tenía sentimientos.

En los nueve años que nos conocíamos (sumando el tiempo en el que estuvimos congelados por Acnologia), jamás le había visto débil. Había llorado un par de veces. La primera vez en Tenroujima, cuando el maestro casi da la vida enfrentándose a aquel oscuro dragón; y la segunda, cuando mi futura yo murió a manos de Mirai Rogue. Esas veces lloró, pero nunca se rindió ni se derrumbó.

Aun después de haber sido golpeado y machacado tan duramente, -llegando a tener heridas que podían llevar a la muerte a otra persona- verlo en aquel estado, daba de que hablar.

¿Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de fuego, mago del gremio numero 1 de todo el reino de Fiore siendo vencido por una simple gripe? ¿Quién iba a imaginárselo?

Sería algo gracioso de no ser porque su estado era grave.

Se podía ver con facilidad como las gotas de sudor le bañaban la frente recorriendo también las rosadas mejillas, pasando por su gran cuello -el cual estaba cubierto por su apreciada bufanda de escamas- y terminando por empapar la almohada.

Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y los pequeños quejidos que soltaba, daba a entender que estaba sufriendo de dolor.

La rubia maga empapo con fría agua una pequeña toallita blanca que encontró en la cocina, para después colocársela en la frente de su compañero. Cogió la manta con la que estaba tapado y se la subió hasta el cuello quedando tan solo su cabeza al descubierto.

La fiebre que tenia, sobrepasaba los 39º grados, y encima, el ser un mago de fuego hacia que Natsu tuviera mucho calor y a cada rato se destapara dejando ver su bien formado torso desnudo que sonrojaba a Lucy cada vez que lo veía.

La muchacha sabía perfectamente el porqué de su nerviosismo. No es que fuera una experta en eso de las relaciones, al contrario, ella jamás había besado a nadie ni había estado con ningún chico, pero cualquier chica de su edad era consciente de los síntomas que tenía el estar enamorada. Incluso Wendy sabia de estas cosas, y eso que era la más pequeña.

Lucy bajó su rostro con tristeza al pensar que tal vez era una pérdida de tiempo lo que sentía. Por mucho que en el gremio le dijeran que ella era alguien especial para Natsu, la idea de que éste tuviera a alguien mas no salía de su mente.

Unas lágrimas de traición cayeron de sus achocolatados ojos deslizándose hacia sus mejillas para finalmente caer mojando al pequeño gato azul que dormía en sus piernas después de estar toda la noche en vela cuidando a su amigo.

Era increíble lo mucho que quería ese minino a su amigo y criador.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse hizo que Lucy saliera de sus pensamientos y se girara para ver quien había entrado.

**-Buenas tardes, Lucy-san.** –le saludo la pequeña peli azul sonriendo**.- Como se encuentra onii-chan?- **pregunto acercándose.

La niña, después de unirse al gremio, tuvo un gran afecto por Natsu y Gajeel ya que ambos eran Dragon Slayer como ella y desde entonces los trata como si fueran sus hermanos mayores al igual que ellos con ella. Los dos chicos protegían y ayudaban a su "hermanita" como si en verdad fueran de la misma familia. A Natsu le gusto la idea de tener una hermanita a su cuidado, en cambio a Gajeel no le hizo mucha gracia ya que su orgullo de tipo duro no le permitía encariñarse con nadie, pero al final cedió.

**-Buenas tardes, Wendy**.- le devolvió el saludo**. –La fiebre tan solo le ha bajado un grado y no ha querido comer nada desde ayer.**-le dijo con voz preocupante.

**-Y al parecer tú tampoco, ¿no?** - le dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia. **-Mira-san me mando venir para substituirte. Dice que debes descansar y comer algo.**

**-Es cierto, pero Natsu…**

**-Tranquila Lucy-san, onii-san estará bien. Polyushka-san me dio unos remedios naturales para hacer que su temperatura bajara. **–le dijo la pequeña dejando una bolsa encima de una mesa cerca de la puerta. **–Puedes irte tranquila, ¿sí?**

**-Está bien. Me llevo a Happy también para que descanse.** –dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie y cogiendo al gato- aún dormido-en sus brazos. **–Volveré antes de que anochezca.**

Y tras esto se marcho de la casa del joven no sin antes acariciarle suavemente el pelo a éste y darle un beso de despedida a la niña.

* * *

**EN EL GREMIO**

**-Oh oh…** -dijo una joven de pelo blanco.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Mira?** –pregunto un muchacho peli negro quien se encontraba desnudo.

**-Gray ponte ropa.** –le dijo otra joven peli roja. **-¿Qué pasa, Mira?**

**-A Wendy se le olvido las medicinas para el dolor. **–contesto con voz preocupante. –**Natsu necesita tomárselas cada 3 horas, y ya han pasado 4 desde que se tomo la última.**

**-No hay problema, solo hay que llevárselas.** –contesto Erza esperando alguna respuesta, pero nadie dijo nada.

Un silencio se hizo presente en toda la sala del gremio y varios signos de interrogación aparecieron de repente.

**-Eto... ¿alguien sabe donde vive el cabeza de flama**? –pregunto Gray.

**-Eemm… no.** –dijeron todos al unisón.

**-Solo lo saben Lu-chan y Happy, y ahora mismo están descansando en el apartamento de Lu.** –dijo una pequeña peli azul.

**-¿Y qué hacemos? Natsu las necesita cuanto antes.**

**-Si al menos pudiéramos seguir algún rastro, o su olor mismo…** -dijo Erza cayendo en cuenta de algo, y al parecer los del gremio también ya que se giraron a ver a un muchacho que estaba sentado unas mesas más atrás.

El chico noto como todos le estaban mirando con una sonrisa algo siniestra y dejo la jarra de cerveza frente a él preguntando…

**-¿Qué tanto me miran? **

Levy se acerco a su compañero mirándolo con malicia, mientras con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca articulando una risa que al pelinegro no le gusto nada.

**-Gehe. Gajeel…tenemos un trabajito para ti, querido. **

¿Querido? Algo malo le iban a pedir**.**

* * *

**EN CASA DE LUCY**

Después de salir de casa de Natsu, Lucy se fue al gremio para avisar de que Wendy estaba con el mago y que se iba a su apartamento a descansar junto con Happy.

La joven rubia se encontraba saliendo de la bañera cubierta por una fina toalla blanca que tapaba tan solo sus pechos y la mitad de los muslos.

Desde que Wendy la remplazo, no pudo evitar preocuparse más por el mago. No era que no confiara en la niña y en su excelente magia de curación, tan solo que se sentía mejor cuando era ella la que estaba cuidándole.

Lucy dio un largo suspiro e inmediatamente salió del cuarto de baño para ir a coger algo de ropa. Quería vestirse y comer cuanto antes para poder volver con el chico.

Tan solo faltan 1h y 30 min para que empezara a anochecer, pero aun así a Lucy le pareció una eternidad esperar para ver a Natsu.

**-¿Ya nos vamos, Lucy?** –le pregunto el pequeño gato quien acababa de despertar.

**-Sí. Quiero ver como esta Natsu.** –le contesto con una sonrisa.

**-Lucy, acaso Natsu… ¿te gusta?** –pregunto con su típica cara de picardía.

**-Happy, acaso Charle… ¿te gusta?** –le siguió el juego Lucy del mismo modo.

**-¡Aye! Me gusta mucho, ella es tan dulce…** -dijo suspirando.

**-¡Pero no lo aceptes!**

**-Al menos yo admito lo que siento por mi dulce Charle, en cambio tu no lo haces por Natsu. **

**-¿Qué no hago por Natsu?**-pregunto.

**-Ay Lucy… y yo que pensé que eras mas lista de lo que pareces.**

**-¡Oye!**-le reprimió Lucy enfadada.

**-Deberías abrir tu corazón y escuchar lo que dice, Lucy**. –dijo Happy volando hacia la ventana para después salir del apartamento.

Lucy se quedo quieta en medio del salón sorprendida por dichas palabras.

¿Escuchar lo que dice el corazón? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

**-¡Lucy date prisa, quiero ver a Charle!** –le grito el gato desde la calle mientras empezaba a volar hacia el gremio.

**-C-chotto Happy…¡Espérame!**

* * *

**CON GAJEEL**

Levy y los demás del gremio, le habían "pedido amablemente" al muchacho que fuera a darle la medicina a Natsu ya que al ser un Dragon Slayer, sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de cualquier otra persona y con su olfato podría seguir fácilmente el olor de este y el de Wendy.

De repente, un grito se oyó por todo el extenso bosque llegando a los oídos de Gajeel, quien no dudo en correr al reconocer aquella voz…una voz de niña.

El pelinegro corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar donde tan solo había una cabaña y un letrero que ponía "Casa de Natsu y Happy".

Gajeel olfateo el aire en busca de la niña, pero se detuvo al escuchar otro grito dentro de la casita de madera.

El muchacho se acerco a la puerta y cogió el picaporte dispuesto a girarlo, pero de pronto vio a Wendy salir disparada del lugar atravesando las paredes y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

**-¡Wendy!** –grito Gajeel corriendo hacia ella. **–Oii, Wendy…** -la llamo.

La pequeña estaba inconsciente y de su cuerpo salía sangre proveniente de cortes y heridas que aparecían en brazos, piernas y también en la cabeza.

Una pequeña risa se escucho saliendo de la cabaña que estaba frente a los dos Dragon Slayer.

**-¡Maldita seas! ¡Muestra tu cara, gusano! ¡Voy a patearte el culo por haberle hecho daño a mi hermana!** –grito Gajeel.

Una llamarada de fuego salió de la casa yendo hacia ellos. El ataque era tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a apartarse, así que abrazo a Wendy con fuerza recibiendo él el impacto.

**-¡¿Ugh…q-quien demonios eres?!** –pregunto intentando ponerse de pie.

Nadie respondió.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás del humo que el fuego provoco. Gajeel alzo la cabeza intentando ver a su contrincante.

El humo seguía presente, pero el pelinegro logro saber que su adversario, era un chico alto y delgado.

Por fin, aquella cortina gris que tapaba la vista del pelinegro se disipo dejando ver por completo al chico.

Gajeel abrió los ojos en sorpresa e intento decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no le salió nada. Iba a levantarse para enfrentarse a él, pero… ¿cómo dejar a Wendy sola, en el suelo?

**-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!** –le grito al muchacho peli rosa. **-¡Responde, Salamander!**

**-Vaya vaya vaya. Pero mira quien está aquí. Si es el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel Redfox. **–dijo el muchacho ignorando la pregunta. **–Contigo aquí, será difícil llevarme a la mocosa.** –Natsu giró su vista hacia Wendy quien no se movía y una siniestra sonrisa salió de sus labios. **–Aunque bueno, ya que estamos…también te llevare a ti. **

El peli rosa prendió sus manos y lentamente se dirigió hacia Gajeel, quien estaba en el suelo sorprendido y sin entender nada.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo . **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si xD**

**Perdón por tan mal final, es que no se me ocurría que poner, gomen… u.u.**

**Bueno, no se me ocurre que mas decir salvo que muchas gracias por leer (los que hayan leído) y que espero con ansias vuestros Reviews exigiéndome que continué con el fic n.n **

**No sé cuánto tiempo tardare en subir el 2º capitulo, ya que también estoy trabajando en un fic de One Piece que del mismo modo será de varios capítulos, aunque no creo tardar mucho pero bueno… **

**Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, Yacy Chan se va.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: Control Mental

**Autora/Escritora: **Yacy Chan.

**Descripción:** Hola hola n.n ¿Cómo estáis minna-san? Siento de veras toda la demora, el haberme tardado tanto y todo. Pero por fin tenéis el segundo capítulo.

Sin más que deciros os dejo leer.

Nos leemos abajo n.n

**Extensión: **2342 palabras.

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail **no me pertenece, si fuera así** Natsu y Lucy **estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior: Extraño Comportamiento…**_

_¿Natsu Dragneel, siendo vencido por una simple gripe?_

_-A Wendy se le olvido las medicinas para el dolor. Natsu necesita tomárselas cada 3 horas, y ya han pasado 4 desde que se tomo la última._

_-No hay problema, solo hay que llevárselas._

_-Gehe. Gajeel…tenemos un trabajito para ti, querido._

_-Lucy, acaso Natsu… ¿te gusta?_

_-Deberías abrir tu corazón y escuchar lo que dice, Lucy._

_-¡Wendy!_

_-¡Muestra tu cara, gusano!_

_-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Responde, Salamander!_

_-Gajeel Redfox. Contigo aquí, será difícil llevarme a la mocosa. Aunque bueno, ya que estamos…también te llevare a ti._

* * *

**-Capitulo 2 ~ Control Mental-**

**POV Lucy**

Después de salir de mi casa, me dirigí junto con Happy al gremio para comer algo, ya que como bien había dicho Mira-san, desde ayer que mi estomago estaba vacío. La preocupación que tenia por Natsu, hacia que no tuviera hambre y estuviera más pendiente de él, que de mí, y según los del gremio, eso no era bueno.

Al llegar, Happy se fue unas mesas más atrás donde se encontraban los otros exceeds esperando a que volviesen sus dueños. Yo me acerque a la barra donde estaban Mira, Cana y Levy-Chan hablando.

**POV Normal**

**-Por fin te dignas a aparecer por el gremio.** –dijo Cana viendo a la rubia.

**-¿Como estas, Lucy?** –le pregunto Mira.

**-Estoy bien, algo cansada y hambrienta, pero bien. **

**-Enseguida te traigo algo para que comas. **

**-Arigato, Mira-san.** –le contesto.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra Natsu?** –le pregunto de repente la pequeña peli azul.

**-Su fiebre no baja, y para colmo se le ve que está sufriendo. No encuentro modo alguno para que su dolor desaparezca, ni siquiera esas pastillas que le receto Polyushka le sirven.** –le contesto Lucy con preocupación. **-¿Levy-san, que puedo hacer? No me gusta ver a Natsu de tal forma. Q-quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo escandaloso de antes; que este moviéndose de un lado para el otro sin parar; que rete a Gray o a Laxus a luchar contra él, aun sabiendo que no tiene ninguna posibilidad… **

**-Tranquila Lu-chan. Todos sabemos cuán fuerte es Natsu. El no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, y mucho menos por…lo que sea que tenga.** –le animo su amiga. -**Escúchame, él es Salamander, uno de los magos del gremio numero uno de todo Fiore. Dentro de poco lo volveremos a ver quemando las mesas del gremio, atravesando el techo por algún golpe recibido por parte de Erza… Solo hay que esperar, y cuando esté bien, todo volverá a ser como antes.**

**-Si vuelve a estar bien.** –dijo de repente una morena sorprendiendo a las muchachas.

**-Por supuesto que se pondrá bien. ¿Qué te piensas?** –le reprocho Levy por lo que había dicho.

**-No, espera Levy-chan ¿Q-que has querido decir con eso, Cana?** –pregunto Lucy.

**-Tú misma lo has dicho. Ni siquiera las recetas de la bruja han podido ayudar a Natsu. Ella es la mejor remediando a las personas, y siempre logra que se recuperen rápidamente, pero con él es distinto. Han pasado 5 días desde que esta así y nada de lo que le han dado ha servido. Aunque Polyushka diga que es cuestión de espera que los efectos del antibiótico hagan lo que tengan que hacer, ella sabe perfectamente que no va a ser así. **–contesto la nombrada mientras bebía su típico barril de cerveza.

**-¿E-entonces, d-de que sirve seguir dándole esas pastillas?**

**-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Está intentando ganar tiempo mientras investiga lo que ocurre. Es verdad que esos medicamentos te quitan el dolor, pero tan solo durante un corto tiempo. Natsu necesita algo más fuerte que eso para que este bien al menos, durante unas horas. **

**-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso, Cana? **-pregunto Levy asombrada.

**-Ayer pasé por el despacho del maestro y escuche a ambos hablando sobre esto. Creo que hice bien en pasar por allí y terminar de escuchar la conversación.** –contesto la morena suspirando un tanto preocupada.

Lucy iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par dejando ver 3 sombras. La anaranjada luz del Sol, no dejo que los miembros del lugar vieran de quien se trataba, hasta que aquellos sujetos entraron al lugar.

Al hacerlo, algunos se quedaron sorprendidos y otros horrorizados. Sus caras mostraban duda, pero también miedo.

**-¿P-pero que os a pasado, Gajeel?** –pregunto alguien desde el fondo de la sala.

**-¿Qué tal sin venís primero a ayudarme, y luego me preguntáis lo que querías, idiotas?** –pregunto entre suspiros, al parecer de cansancio.

El pelinegro se encontraba herido de pies a cabeza y con la ropa desgarrada.

Para sorpresas de todos, llevaba colgando en su brazo derecho a la pequeña Dragon Slayer inconsciente quien al igual que él, estaba algo herida. En su otro brazo –el izquierdo- al igual que Wendy, llevaba a un inconsciente Natsu con pequeños golpes en su rostro.

Los 3 exceeds se fueron a ayudar a sus criadores sin pensarlo, junto con algunos del gremio, quienes ya habían despertado de su trance.

Las hermanas Stratus, Cana, Romeo y Charle, cogieron a Wendy con cuidado y se la llevaron a la enfermería para atenderle las heridas.

Erza, Gray, Lucy y Happy se acercaron a Natsu quien estaba tendido en el suelo, después de que Gajeel lo lanzara **"literalmente".**

La rubia le puso una mano en la frente verificando así un pensamiento que rondaba por su mente.

**-Le ha vuelto a subir la temperatura.** –dijo con preocupación.

Todos los magos, incluidos los del fondo del gremio, miraron a Lucy con sorpresa, para después fijar sus vistas a su alocado amigo quien respiraba con dificultad. No dudaron en mostrar sus rostros llenos de preocupación.

No era normal que la fiebre le bajara y luego le volviera a subir. Una vez que disminuye, no puede volver a aumentar. No era propio, ni siquiera para alguien de otra dimensión o para algún monstruo… Entonces, lo que Natsu tenía, no era gripe, no era fiebre, no era dolor… era algo mucho peor que eso.

**-Gray coge a Natsu y llévalo a la enfermería junto con Wendy.** –dijo Titania. – **¡Happy, ves a buscar a Polyushka lo más rápido que puedas y tráela de inmediato!**

**-¡Aye! **–dijo el minino.

* * *

**En otra parte…**

**-Maldito Gajeel. Ya teníamos a la mocosa. Si no hubiera sido por él…**

**-No.** –Le interrumpió alguien. **–Si Gajeel no hubiera aparecido, igualmente no hubiéramos conseguido nada. Algo malo le esta pasando a Natsu y su fuerza, va disminuyendo poco a poco. Tarde o temprano se hubiera desmayado.**

**-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? Ya lo teníamos todo planeado. **

**-De momento tendremos que traer a Natsu hacia nosotros y posponer el plan.**

**-¡¿Qué?! P-pero llevamos meses con esto. No podemos hacer eso. **

**-¿Acaso vas a desacatar mis órdenes? **-Pregunto uno de ellos al otro mirándolo de mala manera.

**-P-por supuesto que no, maestro. Es solo q-que…**

**-Entonces prepáralo todo. Hay que darle una cálida bienvenida a nuestro próximo miembro. **–dijo mientras observaba en una bola de cristal al peli rosado durmiendo mientras este, se quejaba de dolor.

* * *

**De vuelta en el gremio…**

**-Maldita seas. ¡¿Te quieres estar quieto de una buena vez?! **–se oía gritar a alguien.

**-¡¿Quién eres tú para gritarme y pretender que te haga caso, enana?!** –otro grito se oyó.

**-¡Estoy intentando ayudarte, baka! **

**-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Tampoco es como si me fuera a pasar algo con estas diminutas heridas!**

**-¡¿Diminutas?! ¡¿Acaso no te has visto?! ¡Estas sangrando por todas partes!**

**-Esto…** -intento decir alguien.

**-¡¿Y que si estoy sangrando?! ¡¿Acaso me ves quejándome?! **

**-¡Claro que no, pero porque eres un bestia que no deja expresar lo que siente y mucho menos cuando se trata del dolor!**

**-¡No es lo mismo ser fuerte que un bestia! ¡Yo soy fuerte, no soy ningún bestia!**

**-Chicos, podríais… **-otro intento fallido.

**-¡Eres fuerte, pero también un bestia!**

**-¡Que no me digas bestia, enana!**

**-¡Y tu no me llames enana, bestia!**

**-¡URUSEI! **–grito una mujer de cabellera roja.

Levy y Gajeel se callaron de inmediato mientras observaban a Erza arder en ira y a los del gremio mirándolos con una gota resbalándoles por la sien.

**-Ara ara, parecen un matrimonio.** –dijo Mira sonriente.

**-¡No estamos casados!** –gritaron ambos al unisón.

**-Hehe.** –rió la peliblanca.

**-Dejemos el tema de si están o no casados.** –intervino Gray algo molesto.

**-¡No lo estamos!** –gritaron, de nuevo al unisón.

**-Se gustaaann~… **-dijo Mira imitando a Happy.

**-¡QUE NO!**

Todos los del gremio rieron por tal escena de amor/odio entre los dos miembros, excepto Lucy quien estaba sentada mirando el suelo con la cabeza agachada. La menor de las Stratus se fijo en eso y poniéndose seria, detuvo las risas con una pregunta que les rondaba a todos los del lugar.

**-Gajeel, ¿qué ha pasado? **

De repente la risa de todos paró en seco y fijaron sus vistas al nombrado quien miro al suelo para después suspirar.

**-No lo sé.** –dijo.

**-¿N-nani? ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? **–preguntaron.

**-E-es largo y complicado de explicar. **

**-Pues ya puedes ir hablando, no queremos estar todo el día aquí.** –dijo Gray –quien se había quitado la camisa- sentándose en el suelo seguido de Erza y algunos de los demás. Cana, Levy, Lucy y Gajeel se encontraban sentados en los asientos de la barra.

**-Bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo?** –dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla. **-Después de ser obligado y golpeado por Erza para llevarle el medicamento al cabeza de flamas, me encontraba en el bosque olfateando el aire en busca del olor de Wendy o Natsu. Ese instinto no me sirvió de mucho ya que al rato, oí el grito de la pequeña. Empecé a correr hacia el lugar de donde había salido su voz, y cuando llegue me la encontré en el suelo, ya herida e inconsciente.**

**FLASHBACK**

**-¡Wendy!** –grito Gajeel corriendo hacia ella. **–Oii, Wendy…** -la llamo.

La pequeña estaba inconsciente y de su cuerpo salía sangre proveniente de cortes y heridas que aparecían en brazos, piernas y también en la cabeza.

Una pequeña risa se escucho saliendo de la cabaña que estaba frente a los dos Dragon Slayer.

**-¡Maldita seas! ¡Muestra tu cara, gusano! ¡Voy a patearte el culo por haberle hecho daño a mi hermana!** –grito Gajeel.

Una llamarada de fuego salió de la casa yendo hacia ellos. El ataque era tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a apartarse, así que abrazo a Wendy con fuerza recibiendo él el impacto.

**-¡¿Ugh…q-quien demonios eres?!** –pregunto intentando ponerse de pie.

Nadie respondió.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás del humo que el fuego provoco. Gajeel alzo la cabeza intentando ver a su contrincante.

El humo seguía presente, pero el pelinegro logro saber que su adversario, era un chico alto y delgado.

Por fin, aquella cortina gris que tapaba la vista del pelinegro se disipo dejando ver por completo al chico.

Gajeel abrió los ojos en sorpresa e intento decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no le salió nada. Iba a levantarse para enfrentarse a él, pero… ¿cómo dejar a Wendy sola, en el suelo?

**-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!** –le grito al muchacho peli rosa. **-¡Responde, Salamander!**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Las caras de todos mostraban una gran sorpresa. ¿Era cierto lo que les decía Gajeel? ¿Sus oídos no los engañaban?

**-¡Espera espera espera!** –interrumpió Lucy. **-¡Natsu jamás heriría a Wendy! ¡Es como su hermana!**

**-Ya lo sé, pero lo hizo. Luego también intento atacarme a mí. **

**-Pero lograste noquearlo.** –le dijo Lily a su dueño.

**-No.** –dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos.

**-¿No? ¿Entonces como es que esta inconsciente? **

**-Es cierto. Me pelee con él. Esos golpes en su rostro fueron regalos míos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir atacándole, se desmayo. Al parecer no pudo aguantar más su estado de enfermo y al final cayo. **

**-P-pero Natsu…Natsu no haría daño a nadie…mucho menos a alguien importante para él… **-se decía Lucy.

**-Siento informarte de que ese no era Natsu, coneja. Al menos no mentalmente.** -contesto Gajeel sorprendiendo de nuevo a sus nakamas.

**-Explícate…** -le exigió Erza.

**-Su físico seguía siendo el mismo. Pelo rosado, torso musculoso, fuerte… pero lo que me hizo saber que ese no era él, fueron sus ojos. Los ojos de Natsu son verdes, pero esta vez eran rojos. Eran de un color rojo claro, y a la vez impactantes. También su olor era distinto. **

**-¡¿Estás diciendo que el que está ahora mismo en la enfermería con Wendy, no es Natsu-nii?!** –grito Romeo.

**-No pero si.**

**-Maldita sea, ¿a qué te refieres? ¡Explícate bien de una buena vez!** –grito Gray.

**-¡No me grites stripper de mierda! **

**-¡Deja de gritar y explícanos todo lo que sepas!** –esta vez fue Erza la que intervino.

**-Creo que alguien esta entrando y saliendo de la mente de Natsu cada vez que le apetece. **

**-¿Están controlando su mente...?** –dijo Lucy preocupada.

**-Exacto. Creo que flamitas podría vencer fácilmente a su controlador, pero su extraña enfermedad le arrebata todas sus fuerzas y le impide hacerlo.** –finalizo.

**-Entonces, hay que averiguar que le ocurre. Tal vez la fiebre, el dolor y lo otro, tenga algo que ver con ese tipo.** –dijo Lucy seriamente.

**-¡Yamete kudasai, onii-san!** –se escucho el grito de Wendy.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Gajeel se levanto del sitio y corrió hacia la enfermería seguido de los demás del gremio.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro al lugar.

**-¡Wendy!** –grito.

La pequeña se encontraba sentada en el suelo al lado de la cama mirando con terror a Natsu.

El muchacho estaba de pie frente a Wendy con una mano posada sobre su pecho, al parecer, intentando llegar a su corazón. Su pelo bañado en sudor, le caía sobre su rostro tapándole los ojos.

Natsu respiraba con dificultad y parecía que le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

**-¡Natsu!** –grito Lucy corriendo hacia él. La mano de Wendy sujetando la suya, le impidió que diera un paso más.

**-No se acerque, Lucy-san. Podría hacerle daño.** –le rogo la pequeña.

**-Je**. –rio de repente Natsu. **–No te acerques rubia, como bien a dicho la mocosa, podría hacerte mucho daño.**

Natsu levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a Lucy. Sus rojos ojos buscaron a los de la chica quien dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

**-Veo que me tenéis miedo, ¿no? Eso es una buena señal.** –volvió a reír el joven. **–Es hora de que me marche, pero os prometo que volveré. De mientras, aprovechad para estar con la diosa del viento, ya que muy pronto me la llevare.**

Gajeel iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el peli rosa salto por la ventana perdiéndose de la vista de todos los del gremio y dejando una mala sensación a todos los que se encontraban allí.

¿Llevarse a la diosa del viento? Acaso…se refería a Wendy.

* * *

**Fin del chapter 2. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Os he dejado de nuevo con suspense, ¿verdad? Jaja como me gusta hacer eso xD**

**Recordad que lo que me escribáis es parte de mis ganas para escribir. Cuantos más Reviews tenga, más rápido y con más ganas lo escribo n.n Así que no dudéis en dejar alguno que otro con vuestra opinión, chicos.**

**Sin nada más que decir Yacy Chan se va.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Comprensión

**Autora/Escritora: **Yacy Chan.

**Descripción:** Hola hola minna-san! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Aquí os dejo el 3º capítulo de **"Proteger a quienes amas".**

Sin más que deciros, nos leemos abajo n.n/.

**Extensión: **2058

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo estará contado básicamente por Lucy.

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail **no me pertenece, si fuera así** Natsu y Lucy **estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior: Control mental…**_

_-Tú misma lo has dicho. Ni siquiera las recetas de la bruja han podido ayudar a Natsu._

_-¿P-pero que os a pasado, Gajeel?_

_-Le ha vuelto a subir la temperatura._

_-De momento tendremos que traer a Natsu hacia nosotros y posponer el plan._

_-¿Acaso vas a desacatar mis órdenes?_

_-P-por supuesto que no, maestro. Es solo q-que…_

_-Entonces prepáralo todo. Hay que darle una cálida bienvenida a nuestro próximo miembro._

_-¡Natsu jamás heriría a Wendy! ¡Es como su hermana!_

_-¡¿Estás diciendo que el que está ahora mismo en la enfermería con Wendy, no es Natsu-nii?!_

_-Creo que alguien está entrando y saliendo de la mente de Natsu cada vez que le apetece._

_-¡Yamete kudasai, onii-san!_

_-¡Wendy!_

_-¡Natsu!_

–_Es hora de que me marche, pero os prometo que volveré. De mientras, aprovechad para estar con la diosa del viento, ya que muy pronto me la llevare._

* * *

**-Capitulo 3: Comprensión-**

Después de lo ocurrido, un gran silencio se formo en la sala del gremio. Todos se encontraban haciendo alguna que otra cosa para sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que su amigo se hubiera ido, o al menos, intentándolo.

Mirajeane limpiaba los vasos sucios detrás de la barra; Levy estaba junto a Gajeel y Lily hablando con la peliblanca; Erza y Gray se habían marchado no hacía mucho en busca de Natsu; Wendy, seguía en la enfermería siendo atendida por Polyushka. Romeo y Lisanna, estaban junto a ella.

En una de las mesas del gremio, estaban Lucy con la cabeza sobre la mesa tapándose con los brazos, y Happy al lado de ella. Ambos tenían un aire deprimente, y esperaban con ansias alguna noticia por parte de la pelirroja y el peli azul sobre su rosado amigo.

El minino azul, había regresado al gremio trayendo consigo a la bruja- como la llamaba Cana-. La rubia fue quien le comento lo sucedido con su compañero, amigo y criador.

Al igual que todos los demás, Happy también se paralizó al oír que fue Natsu quien hirió a Wendy, e hizo lo mismo que Lucy, proteger al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

**-Lucy…** -susurro Happy con tristeza mirando a la rubia maga quien seguía con la cabeza gacha y tapada.

**POV Lucy**

Ojos rojos, pero no muy intensos, voz grave y con tono sarcástico…definitivamente ese no era Natsu.

Como bien había dicho Gajeel, su aspecto era el mismo, pero su mente era el de otra persona. Una persona que no sabía donde se estaba metiendo al hacerle eso a mi peli rosado amigo.

Me asuste. Me asuste mucho cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, por lo que di un paso hacia atrás. Aun sigo asustada. Si. Asustada y preocupada. Muy preocupada, ya que este donde este Natsu, se que debe estar sufriendo.

Natsu, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué tienes?

Parezco estúpida preguntando eso. Él no está aquí para responderme.

Suspiro por decima vez aquella tarde-noche captando la atención de Gajeel, quien no duda en reñirme.

**-¡Oe, coneja, Happy…! ¡Dejad ya de suspirar y pensar en el estúpido cerebro de llama!** –dice.

**-¡Gajeel!** –le riño Levy-Chan. **-¡Lu-Chan y Happy lo están pasando mal, incluso más que los demás, así que ten un poco de respeto hacia ellos! ¡¿Quieres?!**

**-¡¿Por qué debería?! Están fastidiándome con esas caras… **

**-Haz caso de lo que te dice Levy, Gajeel.** –dijo Lily.

**-No.** –dijo. **–No entiendo porque se preocupan por ese idiota. Si algo malo le tiene que pasar, le pasara; si se tiene que morir, que Mavis no quiera eso, lo hará. Nada podemos hacer nosotros.**

**-¡Gajeel, eres un bestia!** –le grito Levy.

**-¡Que no me digas bestia, enana!**

Ya sin ganas de escuchar nada más me levante del asiento y le hablé a Happy quien me miro tristemente.

**-Nee Happy, ya es tarde. Yo me voy a ir ya a mi apartamento, ¿vienes conmigo o quieres quedarte un rato más?** –le pregunte.

**-No. Vámonos. No quiero estar más tiempo aquí.** –me dijo con un tono de enfado y con sus mejillas infladas.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco al ver ese acto y sin decir nada mas le cogí en brazos y me dirigí hacia la calle.

**-¿Y-ya te vas Lu-chan?** –oí la voz de mi amiga. **-¿Es por lo que ha dicho Gajeel? **

**-N-no, e-es solo…** -intente mentir, pero no me dejo hablar.

**-Ya sabes lo imbécil y bestia que puede llegar a ser. No le des mucha importancia a las idioteces que salgan de su boca. No sabe lo que dice. **

**-¡Oye!** –le reprimió Gajeel por todo lo que le había dicho Levy.

**-Lo sé, Levy-chan. Es solo que estoy algo cansada y quiero acostarme.** –le dije con una sonrisa forzada. **–Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? **–y sin dejar que me contestara, salí de allí a través de las grandes puertas del gremio.

**-Lu-chan…** -alcance a escuchar por última vez.

Ya en la calle, vi como todas las tiendas, pequeñas y grandes, se disponían a cerrar sus puertas hasta la mañana siguiente. Algunas ya tenían el cartel que ponía "Closed".

Eran las 20:47 de la noche.

Normalmente, siempre solía volver a casa a las 21:30, pero al no estar Natsu, este día no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí irme más temprano. También lo hice porque encontré a Happy igual de cansado que yo e irnos a dormir mas temprano, no nos iría mal a ninguno de los dos.

Por una vez, Levy-chan no tenía razón.

No estaba huyendo de las estúpidas palabras dichas por el idiota de Gajeel. No me fui por eso. Simplemente lo hice porque estaba cansada. No es por nada más.

Vale. Alguien pensaría que me estoy mintiendo a mí misma. Que esas palabras me dolieron. Pero no.

Natsu me enseño a ser fuerte y a aguantar las tonterías que la gente decía, y así lo voy a hacer.

Por esas tonterías no me deprimo.

…estúpido Dragon de Hierro.

**-¡Buenas noches, Lucy-chan!** –oí el grito de una voz familiar.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha encontrándome con el rio teñido de un hermoso color anaranjado por la luz de Sol. Rio adentro, había una barca de madera no muy grande con dos señores ni muy jóvenes ni muy mayores quienes agitaban sus brazos en modo de saludo.

Les dedique una sonrisa contestando a su saludo y seguí mi camino. No me apetecía abrir la boca, pero tampoco quería ser una maleducada así que no me quedo más que hacer el esfuerzo de saludar también.

**-Nee Lucy.** –oí la vocecita de Happy.

**-¿Qué pasa, Happy?**

**-¿C-crees que Natsu esté bien?** –pregunto mirándome con ojos llorosos.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa.

De una forma u otra me acababa de dar cuenta de algo.

Durante todo este tiempo, desde la ida de Natsu, me había comportado como una egoísta. Estaba todo el tiempo pensando en el dolor que estaba sintiendo yo y en Natsu, pero no me pare ni un segundo a pensar en que los otros del gremio, al igual que yo, también estaban sufriendo, y Happy, era uno de ellos.

Esta vez, con una verdadera sonrisa pero con un pequeño hilo de voz le conteste:

**-No te digo que no esté sintiendo dolor en estos momentos, ni que no esté en el suelo por haberse desmayado como ha pasado muchas veces durante toda esta semana, pero si te aseguro que cuando lo encontremos, lo curaremos y lo volveremos a tener de nuevo con nosotros causando escándalos.** –le dije haciendo que este me mirara y sonriera un poco.

**-Sí, tienes razón Luce… **

No supe cuanto tiempo paso desde que estuve caminando, pero por fin, llegamos a mi apartamento.

Saque la llave de la casa y la introduje en la cerradura para poder abrir. Después de entrar en el oscuro salón, cerré la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido ya que Happy se había quedado dormido en mis brazos.

Me acerque sigilosamente hacia mi cama y allí lo acosté.

Me lo quede mirando un pequeño rato y mi corazón se encogió. Me sentía mal por lo que estaba sufriendo.

**-Natshu, ese es mi peshcado…** -susurro entre sueños.

Con una triste sonrisa lo tape con la manta y después me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

Ahogue un grito tapándome la boca con las manos al percatarme de que alguien se había colado en mi casa.

**-Gihi… Menudo susto te has llevado, ¿eh, coneja?** –volvió a hablar aquel sujeto.

¿Gihi? ¿Coneja?

**-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa, Gajeel?** –le susurre de mala manera intentando no despertar a Happy.

**-¿Así es como les hablas a tus invitados?**

**-Primero: Nadie te ha invitado a mi casa. Tú solito has entrado. Segundo: Si vienes a soltarme una de tus estúpidas palabras, ya puedes ir yéndote porque ni siquiera voy a dignarme a contestarte.** –dije dándole la espalda y señalando la puerta.

**-¿Dignarte? ¿Esa palabra existe? No lo sabía.** – dijo acariciándose la barbilla.

Solté un suspiro.

**-¿Qué quieres, Gajeel? Estoy cansada y quiero meterme en la cama de una buena vez.**

**-No tardare mucho, coneja. Solo venia a disculparme.** –dijo sorprendiéndome.

**-¿A disculparte? ¿Tú? ¿Quién te ha obligado? Ha sido Levy-chan, ¿verdad? **

**-En parte sí, pero por otra parte, algo me hizo sentirme un tanto culpable.**

Vale, esa sí que no me la esperaba.

¿Gajeel, sintiéndose culpable?

**-Aaa, ya entiendo…** -dije cayendo en cuenta. **–Es una broma, ¿no? Quieres ver qué cara pongo al decirme eso para después cambiármela con dos de tus dañinas palabras. Pues ya te estás tardando. Lo que tengas que decirme dilo de una buena vez y rapidito. Enserio que quiero estar dormir y estar tranquila. **–le dije con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados esperando alguna de sus idioteces.

**-¿Por qué siempre soy el malo de la película?** –Me dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de alguien que está decepcionado-obviamente no me lo tragué-.

**-Porque lo eres.**

**-Veo que no estás de muy buen humor, coneja.**

**-Por tu culpa.** –solté.

**-Ya sabes que hay muchas cosas que digo sin pensar. No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, ¿quieres?** –bufó él.

**-¿Qué no me lo tome tan a la ligera?** –le susurre con la cabeza agachada. **-Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, por lo que está pasando Happy. Me hubiera dado igual si me hubieras dicho todo eso a mí, pero no voy a dejarlo estar cuando lo has hecho delante del que más sufre de todos. Delante de Happy.**

**-Ya venga, fue sin querer. Lo siento.** –se disculpo.

Ante ese acto inhumano lo mire con desafío y le propuse:

**-Vamos a jugar a un juego, Gajeel. **

**-¿Un juego?** –me pregunto.

**-Sí, un juego. Es la única manera que se me ocurre para que entiendas como nos sentimos Happy y yo. **

**-Bueno…**

**-Bien. Este juego trata de ponernos en la piel del otro.** –dije. **–Imagínate que yo soy tu, y tu eres yo. Hasta allí llegas, ¿no? **–le pregunte.

**-No soy tan imbécil, coneja**. –me contesto.

**-De acuerdo. Ahora imagínate que Levy-chan es Natsu y le ha pasado lo mismo que él. Levy-chan se encuentra muy enferma y tiene la fiebre tan alta que llega a superar los 40 º grados, de repente, un tipo desconocido entra y sale de su mente cada vez que le apetece y hace que nos ataque. Ocurren cosas y acaba por desmayarse. Cuando despierta intenta atacarnos de nuevo, pero la enfermedad que tiene no le permite hacerlo, por lo que acaba saliendo por la venta de un 4º piso haciendo que perdamos su rastro. **

Al decir todo eso me calle un momento para ver si ese supuesto "humano" decía algo.

**-¿Cómo te sentirías tu, sabiendo que la chica a la que amas se encuentras sola, enferma y en peligro de que algo le pudiera suceder, y que encima, yo vaya y te diga que si tiene que morir, morirá? **–dije al ver que no contestaba.

**-L-lo siento…** -dijo esta vez con un tono de sinceridad que pocas veces se puede escuchar en el.

**-No intento que te pongas en mi piel, pero sí quiero que midas un poco tus palabras antes de soltarlas de mala manera.** –le dije.

**-Vale. **

**-Bien. Pues ya puedes irte.** –dije levantándome del asiento.

Una mano acariciándome el pelo hizo que me quedara estática en el lugar y abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

Gajeel estaba de pie frente a mí dándome ánimos.

**-Tranquila coneja, encontraremos a tu novio ya sea vivo o muerto.** –dijo sonriéndome igual de duro que siempre.

**-¡Gajeel!** –le regañe ante lo dicho.

**-Vale. El caso es que lo encontraremos, por eso no te preocupes ¿sí? Ya saves que ese idiota no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente por una estúpida enfermedad.** –dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana dispuesto a irse.

**-Gajeel.** –le llame. El se giro hacia mi mirándome y entonces le dije algo que no esperaba decirle nunca. **–Gracias. **

**-Gihi… De nada, pero como le cuentes a alguien que he sido comprensivo contigo, ya puedes ir sacándote de la cabeza el que vaya a ayudarte en nada mas, ¿estamos?** –me dijo mirándome enfadado como siempre.

**-Estamos.** –dije también mirándolo de la misma forma.

**-Bien. Nos vemos.** –dijo para finalmente saltar hacia la calle y marcharse.

¿Quién diría que Gajeel, el tipo conocido por no tener corazón ni sentimientos, llegaría a ser comprensivo?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Yeahh, fin del capítulo 3 w**

**No os imaginasteis que Gajeel tuviera, aunque fuera un corazón pequeñito en su interior, ¿nee? Jejeje**

**Bueno, al igual que siempre, no sabía cómo terminar el capitulo, y de nuevo, como siempre, me disculpo xD.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo minna-san 3**

**¡Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: La voz de mi cabeza

**Autora/Escritora: **Yacy Chan.

**Descripción:** Buenos/as días – tardes – noches [depende de la hora en la que estéis leyendo esto xD]. Bueno, como siempre os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia la cual sigo sin saber de cuantos capítulos constara, ni de cómo acabara xD, pero bueno, lo que si se, es que habrá más de 10 tranquilos n.n.

Sin más que deciros, nos leemos abajo n.n/.

**Extensión: **1933. No ha llegado a los 2000…gomen u.u…

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo esta contado básicamente por Natsu.

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail **no me pertenece, si fuera así** Natsu y Lucy **estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

* * *

_Capitulo anterior: Comprensión._

_¡Dejad ya de suspirar y pensar en el estúpido cerebro de llama!_

_-¡Lu-Chan y Happy lo están pasando mal, incluso más que los demás, así que ten un poco de respeto hacia ellos! ¡¿Quieres?!_

_-Si se tiene que morir, que Mavis no quiera eso, lo hará. Nada podemos hacer nosotros._

_-Lu-chan…_

_…estúpido Dragon de Hierro._

_-Natshu, ese es mi peshcado…_

_-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa, Gajeel?_

_-No tardare mucho, coneja. Solo venia a disculparme._

_-Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, por lo que está pasando Happy. Me hubiera dado igual si me hubieras dicho todo eso a mí, pero no voy a dejarlo estar cuando lo has hecho delante del que más sufre de todos. Delante de Happy._

_-¿Cómo te sentirías tu, sabiendo que la chica a la que amas se encuentras sola, enferma y en peligro de que algo le pudiera suceder, y que encima, yo vaya y te diga que si tiene que morir, morirá?_

_-Vale. El caso es que lo encontraremos, por eso no te preocupes ¿sí? Ya saves que ese idiota no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente por una estúpida enfermedad._

_–Gracias._

* * *

**-Capítulo 4: La voz de mi cabeza-**

**POV Natsu**

No sabía cómo ni en que me momento del día me había levantado de la cama y salido del gremio, pero lo que si tenía claro, es que debía volver cuanto antes.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que se había hecho de noche y el cielo cubierto por las brillantes estrellas que juntas formaban una hermosa constelacion, iluminaban el sendero del bosque por el cual me encontraba vagando en busca de algún sitio donde descansar.

Me lleve de nuevo la mano al pecho al sentir una fuerte punzada, y, apoyando la espalda en uno de los arboles que estaban cerca de mí, me deslice hacia abajo quedando sentado en el frio suelo.

Por segunda vez en mi vida, estaba sintiendo miedo, me estaba asustando de verdad.

¿Qué demonios me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué le estába pasando a mi corazón?

La vieja bruja me dijo que esto no empeoraría, que nada me pasaría… Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía como si miles de espadas me atravesaran el cuerpo, concretamente el corazón?

De repente, otra estocada más.

Mierda.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el intenso dolor, y, como si el aire se me fuera a gastar en cualquier momento, respire fuerte y aceleradamente notando como mis pulmones se llenaban del aire frio que emanaba aquella noche.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, lo podía notar, pero por dentro sentía frio.

Me estaba helando.

¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir salir del gremio medio desnudo? Menos mal que llevaba los pantalones y mí preciada bufanda… Pero claro, estaba yendo sin camiseta y sin zapatos. Normal que tuviera frio, aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso, en verdad no era del todo normal…

Soy un mago de fuego, un Dragon Slayer de fuego, y muy pocas veces había sentido frio. Mi temperatura corporal podía llegar a ser de 31º grados, algo no muy normal en alguien que no sabe crear llamas con sus puños, por lo que el ir casi sin ropa, no era excusa de aquel frio. Algo malo me estaba ocurriendo, algo muy malo.

Volví a sentir dolor, pero esta vez no en mi pecho. Al parecer ahora, le tocaba a mi cabeza experimentar esas molestias.

Al igual que con mi pecho, me agarre la cabeza con las dos manos.

No sabía que dolor era el más fuerte, si el que sentía en mi pecho, o en mi cabeza. De todas formas, no podía aguantar tanto de golpe.

**-¿Joven, se encuentra bien?** –oí de repente.

Alcé un poco la cabeza para mirar al propietario de aquella voz.

Se trataba de un señor no muy mayor quien vestía ropa muy usada parecida a los que usa la gente de campo.

_**-Mata.**_–oí otra voz.

¿Mata?

**-¿Q-quien eres?** –le pregunte a la segunda voz.

**-Me llamo Jiken. Me encontraba volviendo de uno de los pueblos vecinos y te encontré aquí**. –respondió el señor.

_**-Matalo.**_ –volví a oír.

¿Matar? ¿Pero quién diablos decía semejante barbaridad? Yo no puedo matar a nadie a sangre fría.

_**-Debes matarlo. Solo así te harás más fuerte. **_

**-¿Necesitas ayuda muchacho?** –me pregunto el tal Jiken.

_**-Ahora es el momento. Acaba con él. Demuestra quien eres.**_

**-No… **-susurre.

**-¿Estás seguro? No tienes muy buena cara.**

_**-¡Hazlo!**_ –me grito aquella extraña voz.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era para gritarme de esa manera?

**-Déjame en paz.** –dije.

-**No puedo dejarte así como estas, chico.** –me dijo el hombre. Seguía pensando que hablaba con él.

_**-Bien. Entonces no queda más remedio que obligarte…por las malas.**_ –me dijo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y note como mis brazos –los cuales se encontraban aún agarrando mi cabeza- caían lentamente hacia los costados de mi cuerpo.

**-¿Te duele algo? **

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..!

No podía controlar mi cuerpo. Estaba intentando mover las manos, pero no lo logre. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

**-A-aléjese…** -logre susurrarle a Jiken. Algo me estaba pasando y sabía que aquel hombre corría peligro si se seguía estando cerca de mí.

De repente note como mi cuerpo se alzaba, al igual que con mis brazos, lentamente.

**-¿M-muchacho…?** -susurro el hombre algo asustado.

Mi cabeza también se alzo dejando al descubierto mi rostro. Pude ver como los ojos de Jiken se abrían de par en par y como su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese asustado.

**-A-aléjate.** –me dijo.

Mis ojos empezaron a perder la visión de lo que sucedía. Veía borroso, como si una nube de niebla se interpusiera ente el hombre y yo; en cambio, mis oídos, estaban bien abiertos escuchándolo…todo.

**-N-no te acerques a mí…** -oí a Jiken. -**¡E-espera…! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! **–grito. -**¡Suéltame! Por favor… **–escuche como suplicaba.

Ahora, mi visión borrosa, cambio totalmente a negra, y, como si me hubiera quedado sordo, deje de escuchar todo después de otro grito más.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Abrí los ojos violentamente al mismo tiempo que levantaba todo el peso de mi cuerpo hacia adelante.

Estaba sudando como si recientemente hubiera salido de una larga ducha de agua ardiente. Me encontraba caliente y mi corazón estaba acelerado, por lo que respire profundamente e intente que dejara de latir de esa manera. No era muy agradable que digamos.

Ya era de día.

Uno de los rayos del Sol me impactaba directamente a los ojos. Alcé mi mano derecha y con ella, me hice un poco de sombra. En ese instante, me di cuenta de algo. Mis manos estaban mojadas, y no precisamente por sudor.

Lentamente aleje las dos manos y las puse delante de mi cara fijándome bien en ellas.

Rojo.

Mis ojos se abrieron casi sin inmutarme.

Las dos palmas de mis manos, estaban llenas de un líquido rojizo la cual se estrellaba en el suelo en pequeñas gotas. Sabía muy bien lo que era, pero haciéndome el loco, acerque mi rostro y aspire su olor con cara de pánico.

No quería creerme lo que de mis manos brotaba.

¿Sangre? Si, sangre.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Q-que había hecho?

En ese instante recordé al señor que estuvo conmigo aquella misma noche. Su asustadiza voz, sus suplicas para que me alejara, su último grito…

¿A-acaso…lo había matado? ¿A sangre fría?

No. No pude haber hecho eso, ¿v-verdad?

_**-No intentes engañarte a ti mismo…**_ -oí.

Aquella voz…yo la conocía. Era la misma que había escuchado la noche anterior, la del hombre exigiéndome que matara a Jiken.

**-¡Maldito!** –dije casi gritando **–¡¿Has sido tú?! ¡¿Tú has hecho que lo matara?!**

_**-No quisiste hacerme caso, así que la única manera que había era por las malas. Te he ayudado, lo he hecho por tu bien…**_

¿Qué me ha ayudado? ¿Qué lo ha hecho por mi bien? ¿Pero qué mierdas estaba diciendo?

**-¿Ayudar en qué? Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, así que no hagas como si me conocieras. No necesito ayuda en nada. **

_**-Te conozco mejor de lo que tú te crees, Natsu Dragneel…**_

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? **

_**-Se muchas cosas sobre ti, chico. Sé que eres un poderoso mago de fuego, un Dragon Slayer; y sé lo que te está pasando, lo que le está pasando a tu corazón…**_ -me dijo sorprendiéndome. _**–Sé cómo hacer que dejes de sufrir**__._

**-¿L-lo que le está pasando a mi corazón? **

_**-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Pensé que si.**_

**-Lárgate.** –dije. No quería oír nada de lo que me dijese. Si algo me pasaba, no quería saberlo.

_**-Te sientes cansado; sientes que te falta el aire;…**_

**-Vete.** –le interrumpí.

_**-…el incluso ponerte de pie, hace que te fatigues;…**_

**-Cierra la boca.**

_**-…pierdes el conocimiento; no tienes ganas de comer nada de nada;…**_

**-¡Que te calles! **

_**-…te cuesta ver bien a tu alrededor y tu visión es borrosa…**_

**-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber que me ocurre! **–le grite causando que él riera.

_**-Sé cómo hacer que te encuentres mejor, chico.**_

**-Olvídalo. No quiero nada tuyo.** –dije levantándome del suelo y empezando a caminar.

_**-Controlo tu cuerpo y mente, no puedes huir de mí. **_–me dijo.

**-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? **

_**-Necesito tu ayuda para un pequeño trabajo, y estando en este estado, no eres de utilidad.**_

**-Pues búscate a otro.** –dije fríamente. **-No he ayudado, ni ayudare a nadie que manipule mis sentidos. **

_**-Eso es lo que tú te crees, pero lo harás.**_

**-Creo que no has entendido el NO.**

_**-Si no lo haces, sufrirás consecuencias, y no creo que te guste lo que está pasando por mi mente ahora mismo.**_ –oí que decía de mala gana.

**-Mira como tiemblo.** –me reí de él.

Hubo un pequeño silencio pero después, fue roto por ese sujeto.

_**-Fairy Tail.**_ –dijo de repente haciendo que le escuchara. _**–El gremio al que perteneces. Donde sentimientos desconocidos nacieron dentro de tu corazón. Donde te enamoraste de esa chica. De Lucy Heartphilia. **_

**-¿Nani?** –pregunte.

_**-Ya te he dicho que se muchas cosas sobre ti. También se cosas sobre ella. Ahora mismo tengo a 3 chicos frente a su casa.**_

**-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño! ¡¿Me oyes?!**

_**-No tengo porque hacerlo siempre y cuando colabores.**_

Me estaba amenazando con lo más importante de mi vida. Con Lucy…

_**-Entonces, o aceptas, o consecuencias…**_

**-Grr… Acepto…** -gruñí.

_**-Je. Has elegido una buena respuesta, chico.**_ –se rio.

**-¿Que quieres que haga? **

_**-Lo primero de todo será vernos. Sigue mis instrucciones y nada de tonterías.**_

**-De acuerdo, pero primero pometeme que no le haras daño a Lucy. **

_**-Bien. Te prometo que no le hare daño a tu chica.**_

En ese momento empezó a reír, y yo, aun desconfiando, empecé a caminar perdiéndome entre los espesos arboles.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado n/n**

**Al igual que el capitulo anterior el cual fue un POV Lucy, en este, era Nastu quien contaba todo lo sucedido. En el próximo, también será POV Natsu, y se descubrirá cual es la enfermedad que tiene y que debe hacer para "curarse".**

**Sin más que deciros ni adelantaros, me despido **

**¡Sayonara!**

**PD: Aun no he empezado el 5º capitulo porque esta semana tengo 4 exámenes y si quiero aprobar, pues debo estudiar, pero tranquilos, cada dia intentaré hacer una páginas ¿sí? **


	5. Chapter 5: Verdades Reveladas

**Autora/Escritora: **Yacy Chan.

**Descripción:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Siento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar Gomen-nasai minna…

La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo. La vida de estudiante es muy dura, pero bueno… no os entretengo más.

Disfrutad del 5º capítulo y como siempre, nos leemos abajo n.n/

**Extensión: **2265

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo, al igual que el otro, estará contado básicamente por Natsu.

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail **no me pertenece, si fuera así** Natsu y Lucy **estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

* * *

**-Capitulo 5: Verdades reveladas-**

**POV Natsu**

En el momento en el que empecé a caminar perdiéndome entre los espesos arboles que me rodeaban, no pensé que en el transcurso del camino, podría desmayarme nuevamente.

Obviamente, me equivoqué.

Sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, puede adivinar que ya no me encontraba en el bosque. No sentía la brisa de primavera alborotar mi cabello; el canto que emitían los pájaros desde lo más alto del cielo había desaparecido; tampoco olía la fresca fragancia que emanaba de las flores… Todo eso me permitió saber, que tal vez, me hallaba en algún sitio cerrado lejos de la naturaleza como por ejemplo, el fondo de una cueva o simplemente, una casa.

Ahora que creía dónde estaba, el saber quién o qué me trajo hasta ese lugar, no me iba a hacer daño.

Ante ese pensamiento de encontrarme con quien fue el que me traslado hasta aquí, abrí mis ojos rápidamente, me incorpore del sitio quedando sentado, y mire a mi alrededor.

La oscuridad del lugar, no me permitía ver muy bien lo que había a mí alrededor, pero reduciendo un poco mis ojos, logre ver algo.

Era una habitación cuadrada, pequeña y algo oscura. Tan solo una pequeña vela situada en el centro del lugar, me proporcionaba algo de luz. No había ni una sola ventana.

¿Qué clase de cuarto no tiene ventanas?

Algo aturdido, me levante de la cama, e intentando no darme con cosas que estuvieran de por medio, busqué la salida.

2 min.

3 min.

4 min.

A los 4 min y 30 segundos, me harté de buscar y buscar sin encontrar ninguna puerta que me permitiera salir de allí y con mi magia, encendí un fuego en la palma de mi mano proporcionándome la misma luz que la de una antorcha.

Gire la mano -en donde se encontraba el fuego que recientemente había creado- por toda la habitación iluminándola casi al completo.

No había gran cosa. Una cama grande, una pequeña mesilla de noche situada en el centro de la habitación -donde se encontraba la pequeña vela, que de poco me sirvió-, un escritorio de madera y una silla…

Todo normal.

Seguí girando mi mano en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y finalmente, encontré lo que parecía ser la salida.

Me extrañe el ver que no había ninguna puerta, pero más al observar que la supuesta salida, era un oscuro camino de piedras incrustadas en el techo, las paredes y obviamente el suelo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, empecé a caminar por el pasillo. Al fin y al cabo, era el único lugar por donde podía salir de esa habitación.

Caminé y caminé con la vista enfrente iluminándome con mi magia de fuego.

De repente, por quien sabe qué razón, recordé a todos los del gremio… uno por uno.

El viejo [Makarov] Erza, Hielito [Gray], mi pequeña hermanita Wendy, Gajeel, Happy… Lucy…

**Mini Flashback**

**-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño! ¡¿Me oyes?!**

_**-No tengo porque hacerlo siempre y cuando colabores.**_

**Fin Mini Flashback**

Todo lo hago por Lucy, para protegerla…

Se perfectamente que ella es fuerte, muchas veces me lo ha demostrado, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que los 3 chicos que la están vigilando, le hagan daño. No se cuan fuertes son ellos, por eso, prefiero aceptar cualquier propuesta para mantenerla a salvo…

¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Luce?

Intentando adivinar dónde y con quien se encontraba, llegué rápidamente y sin casi percatarme, al final del camino.

Al salir de aquel lugar, la poca luz del Sol que quedaba del día, me impacto directamente en la cara.

Arboles, hierba y arboles era lo único que había a mi alrededor.

Apagué la llama que seguía prendida en mi mano, y, suspirando, gire la cabeza fijando mi vista al lugar del cual había salido.

Parecía una cueva normal y corriente, pero algo me decía que no lo era.

Otro suspiro salió de mis labios.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Si mal no recuerdo, el sujeto de mi cabeza, me dijo que lo primera era vernos, pero ¿dónde?

**-Ya te iba a despertar, Dragneel…** -oí a alguien frente a mí. **– ¿Ya estás del todo consciente?**

**-Eso creo…** -respondí al chico que estaba frente a mí.

Era un muchacho alto, musculoso y no parecía tener más de 25 años. Su pelo era igual o más blanco que la nieve. La capa que llevaba puesta, me impedía verle el rostro entero.

**-No me parece justo que yo sepa tu nombre, y tu el mío no, así que si me permites, me presentaré.** –me hablo sin importarle si le prestaba atención o no. –**Mi nombre es Jered, y como supondrás, soy el que te ha estado hablando a través de la mente.**

¿Y a mí que me importaba como se llamara?

**-Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.** –le dije sin presarle atención alguna a sus palabras dichas anteriormente. **–Quiero volver al gremio cuanto antes.**

**-No vayas tan rápido, chaval.** –me dijo.

¿Chaval? ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme de ese modo?

Posé mí vista sobre él viendo como se sentaba encima de una roca que había detrás de mí.

De repente, el pecho me volvió a doler.

Posé mi mano encima del lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba mi corazón, y agache un poco mi cuerpo.

Jered me miro sonriendo maliciosamente y entonces me acorde de lo que me dijo el día anterior.

**Flashback**

_**-Sé lo que te está pasando, lo que le está pasando a tu corazón…**_ -me dijo sorprendiéndome. _**–Sé cómo hacer que dejes de sufrir**__._

**Fin Mini Flashback**

Ignorando por un momento el dolor que sentía, me giré hacia él dispuesto a sacarle respuestas.

**-Tú lo sabes. Tú sabes lo que me pasa, ¿verdad?** –le pregunté.

**-Sí.** –me dijo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

**-¿Sabes? Ahora mismo, alguien que no fuera un poderoso mago como tú, ya haría tiempo que hubiera muerto.** –dijo alzando el rostro mirándome. Sus ojos eran grises. **–Pensé que ya sabias lo que te está pasando. **

**-No, no lo sé.** –le dije de mala manera.

**-Entonces, quieres saberlo, ¿verdad? Bien. No estoy al cien por cien seguro de que sea eso lo que tengas, pero los síntomas que tienes son los mismos, o al menos, parecidos…**

Se detuvo unos segundos para mirarme, pero luego prosiguió.

**-Estás enfermo, muy enfermo.**

No me jodas… Dime algo que no sepa…

**-Tu corazón… se está deteniendo. **

Vale, eso no lo sabía.

**-¿D-deteniendo?** –pregunté.

**-Exacto. Los constantes desmayos que sufres, en realidad, son pequeños infartos. **

**-Eso no es posible. Si fueran infartos, ya haría mucho que mi vida hubiese terminado.**

**-Lo sé. Ese es el problema.** –dijo. **–En teoría, tú ya tendrías que estar muerto, pero como bien sabes, no ha sido así. Al ser un Dragon Slayer, tu corazón es un poco más fuerte e impide que se detenga con facilidad, pero lo malo está en que cuando lo hace, el dolor de tu corazón pasa a todo tu cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza, la parte más importante de una persona. Ese dolor llega al cerebro haciendo así que todo lo que estas sintiendo, sea cien veces mayor a lo que una persona normal pueda soportar. **

**-¿E-entonces…?**

**-Te estás muriendo de manera lenta y dolorosa.**

Noté como mis ojos se abrían de par en par mostrando sorpresa. ¿M-muriendo…?

**-E-espera un segundo, dijiste que sabias como detenerlo. **–recordé.

**-Sí. Sé cómo hacerlo. **

**-¡Dímelo! **–le exigí.

**-La idea no te va a gustar para nada, pero vas a tener que hacerlo si o si, si quieres vivir. **

**-¿De qué se trata? **

**-Como bien sabrás, los Dragon Slayer pueden llegar a ser muy fuertes y poderosos, pero también peligrosos. Cuando uno mata a alguien, sea por la razón que sea, un instinto asesino despierta en él. Al principio no ocurre nada, pero cuando ya lleva un número de muertes, ese instinto se apodera de él y empieza a matar a todo el que ve. **

**-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el poder recuperarme? **

**-Lo que tú necesitas para curarte… es sangre. **

**-¡¿N-Nani!? **

**-Pues eso, que necesitas sangre. **

**-¿S-sangre d-de quien?**

**-De animales, personas… no sé. **

**-¡¿M-me estás diciendo que para salvar mi culo tengo que matar a todo ser que se mueva?!**

**-Vas entendiendo, Dragneel. **–dijo riendo.

N-no puede ser.

**-No puedo hacerlo. Me niego.** –dije firmemente mirándole. La sonrisa de Jered desapareció.

**-¿Acaso no escuchas lo que la gente te dice? Vas a hacerlo si o si.**

**-Tú eres el que no escuchas. Te he dicho que no lo haré. Paso de matar a personas inocentes para salvarme. Ya he matado a alguien. En la vida volveré a hacer algo como esto. Es de locos. **

**-Ja, ya creo que lo harás, ya sea por las buenas,…o por las malas.** –me dijo levantándose de la roca donde estaba sentado.

**-¿Buscas pelea?** –dije poniéndome en guardia.

**-No me gusta malgastar mi poder con insectos inferiores a mí. Podría hacerte más daño del que sientes ya, podría matarte…**

**-Entonces que quieres de mí…** -le pregunté aún sin bajar la guardia.

**-De ti no quiero nada. Lo que busco, es el gran poder que llevas dentro, y por desgracia, para eso, necesito que tú estés presente.** –me dijo.

**-¡Ni pienses que dejaré que uses mi magia para tus cosas!** –le medio grité.

**-Tranquilo Dragneel. Lo que tengo pensado en mente es algo que nos beneficiará a todos los magos del mundo, incluido a ti.**

-¿B-beneficiará?

**-Exacto.** –dijo sonriendo de nuevo. **–De momento, no puedo darte ninguna explicación más hasta que tu curación empiece a surgir efecto.**

**-No pienso beberme la sangre de los que mate. **

**-Si lo prefieres, yo puedo acabar con sus vidas por ti, así lo único que tienes que hacer, es eso, beberte su sangre…**

**-No.**

**-No me lo estas poniendo nada fácil chaval. **

¿Otra vez llamándome chaval? Al final le rompo la boca con mis puños ehh.

**-Te recuerdo que puedo controlar tu mente. Todo en lo que pienses es sabido por mí, así que ya puedes ir quitándote de la cabeza la idea de atacarme.**

**-Grr.** –gruñí. **–Olvídate de mí.**

**-Bien. Como veo que no colaboras, no me dejas otra que hacerlo por las malas.** –dijo.

En un rápido movimiento, Jered, alzo su brazo apuntándome directamente en la cabeza. De repente le empezó a salir de la mano una especie de aura azul oscuro la cual sin darme cuenta, empezó a rodearme el cuerpo.

La cabeza me empezó a doler profundamente; mis ojos empezaban a perder la visión de lo que sucedía; mis piernas perdían el equilibrio del peso de mi cuerpo… Todo era igual que la última vez.

No, no quería que volviera a pasar, ya mate a aquel pobre hombre, a Jiken, no quiero volver a hacerlo. ¡No quiero!

**-Es hora de buscar tu medicina, Dragneel. **

Su risa fue lo último que pude oír antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Era de noche.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y con rapidez me incorporé.

Me encontraba bien, no me dolía nada, pero lo malo era, que al igual que la última vez, estaba manchado de un líquido rojizo.

Era muy cierto lo que decía Jered, la sangre era mi cura, pero yo no quiero esta cura, prefiero mil veces morir a tener que soportar esto.

La última vez, eran mis manos las únicas manchadas, pero esta vez, todo yo estaba cubierto de rojo. Mis manos, junto con mi rostro, salpicaban sangre; el color de mi ropa había cambiado a rojo, la mayor parte fue a parar a mi blanca camiseta, que ahora, ya no era blanca… Por suerte, mi bufanda, no estaba manchada.

Había demasiada sangre para que todo fuese de una sola persona. Eso me asusto.

¿A cuanta gente me había hecho asesinar ese maldito? ¿A tres, a cuatro? Ni idea, ni tampoco quería saberlo.

El solo hecho de pensar en el numero de víctimas y si eran niños o ancianos, me revolvió el estomago.

No quería más. Deseaba terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Me levanté del suelo en el que estaba sentado, y empecé a caminar hacia la cueva que me había asignado ese maldito de Jered.

De repente, el grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda, llegó a mis oídos sorprendiéndome. Por el tono de voz, pude adivinar que se trataba de una chica.

En un instinto empecé a correr hacia él lugar donde pensé que se encontraba. No estaba muy lejos. Mi sentido de la oída me ayudo a encontrarla.

Todo lo que había por allí eran árboles, muchos árboles y un gran oso acercándose a uno.

**-¡Aléjate!** –la oí gritar.

La chica se encontraba pegada de espaldas al árbol, sentada en el suelo y sollozando mientras que el enorme animal, se encontraba frente a ella gruñendo.

Encendí mis puños y sin pensarlo me lancé hacia el oso en un intento de alejarlo de la chica, pero sin previo aviso, él se me lanzo encima dispuesto a morderme.

Impulsándome hacia atrás con la espalda, logré que sus colmillos ni me rozaran y con mas rapidez que antes, le propine un puñetazo en el hocico dejándole casi inconsciente al momento.

Durante varios segundos, me quede mirando al animal, hasta que un quejido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Giré mi cuerpo entero para ir a socorrer a la muchacha, pero al verla me quede quieto en el lugar y con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-Natsu…** -la oí decir mi nombre mientras me miraba con sorpresa y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sorpresa.

Piel blanca, rubia, ojos color chocolate…

Era ella. Sin duda era ella…

**-L-Lucy…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

Fin Capítulo 5.

Me disculpo de nuevo por haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo. Con exámenes saliéndome de un lado y de otro no tenía mucho tiempo y como siempre, la falta de inspiración, no me ayudo de mucho -.-

Bueno, antes de despedirme, deciros que el próximo capítulo ya está escrito, así que dejaré pasar dos o tres días antes de subirlo, ¿sí?

Bien, todo lo que tenía que decir, ya está dicho, así que sin nada que añadir me despido.

Ya sabéis que me viene de mucha ayuda todos vuestros **Reviews **expresando las emociones que sentís al leer este fic, así que no dudéis en dejar alguno que otro ¿vale?

¡Sayonara y que paséis un buen día mis amores 3!

**PD:** Para que quede claro, yo QUIERO/ADORO/**AMO** a Natsu. No sé por qué razón me gustan las historias dramáticas y no he podido evitar hacer trágico esta historia xD.

**PD 2:** Se me olvido decir que este capítulo transcurre una semana después de lo de Jiken.


	6. Chapter 6: El demonio y el Oso

**Autora/Escritora: **Yacy Chan.

**Descripción:** Espero que os guste la actualización n.n Ya tenía pensado este capítulo desde hace tiempo, y no me ha llevado ni dos días escribirla jaja. No sé que mas decir salvo lo de siempre xD :

Nos leemos abajo n.n/

**Extensión: **2878

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo, al contrario que los dos anteriores, esta contado por Lucy.

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail **no me pertenece, si fuera así** Natsu y Lucy **estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

* * *

**-Capitulo 6: La criatura y el Oso- **

**POV Lucy**

Podía notar como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar y como poco a poco perdía el equilibrio aunque intentara que eso no sucediera. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par dejando ver horror en ellos. Una tormenta de lágrimas empezó a descender por mis mejillas hasta tocar la mancha roja que había en el suelo debajo de mí. Se trataba de un gran charco de sangre.

Unos pasos más adelante, frente a mi, se encontraba él. Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo inconsciente y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

¿Inconsciente? No, él no estaba inconsciente, él…él estaba muerto.

Él… no podía ser…

Un grito quiso salir de mis labios, pero ni un ruido se oyó.

Di un paso al frente con una pierna, luego otro con la otra. Pasé de estar estancada en el sitio, a caminar lentamente mientras mi cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro queriendo perder el equilibrio. Cuando hube memorizado y captado todo lo que ocurrirá a mí alrededor, mis pasos se hicieron cada vez más largos y fuertes haciendo que pareciera que estuviera corriendo una carrera.

Necesitaba ir a socorrerle, a curarle las heridas. No podía ser cierto que estuviera muerto, no me lo iba a creer para nada.

Corría y corría, pero de nada servía. Intentaba alcanzar su cuerpo con mi mano estirada hacia adelante, pero cuando creía que podía tocarlo, su cuerpo se alejaba de mí.

Grité su nombre varias veces mientras pedía que no se alejara, que no lo alejaran de mí, que lo necesitaba a mi lado… pero nadie me respondió.

De la rapidez con la que mis pies se movían, me tropecé con ellos varias veces. Logré estabilizarme, pero a la cuarta vez, caí.

Intente levantarme con rapidez, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Me encontraba en el suelo sentada de rodillas, con un mar de lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos mientras veía como él, como su cuerpo, era tragado por la oscuridad del lugar.

Aún con mi brazo estirado, volví a gritar de nuevo. Esta vez sí que me respondieron. Alguien me estaba llamando. ¿Acaso era él?

Volví a gritar su nombre aun con más fuerza que antes en un intento de que me oyera. De nuevo escuché mi nombre.

De repente, mi visión se hizo negra perdiendo así, el lugar por donde él se fue.

Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada, que todo se terminaba allí mismo, así que ya sin fuerzas, baje mi brazo y susurré por lo que creía que sería la última vez, su nombre.

**-Natsu…**

.

.

.

**-¡Lucy! **

Al escuchar a alguien gritando mí nombre, abrí los ojos rápidamente escapando de lo que fue una muy horrible pesadilla.

Cuando logré visualizar el lugar en el que me encontraba, uno de los rayos del sol, iluminó mi vista.

Mi cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor; mi respiración era entrecortada; notaba como mi corazón me iba a mil por hora y como de mis ojos, aún salían lágrimas.

**-Lushi, ¿estás bien?** –oí.

Bajé un poco mi vista encontrándome con el preocupado rostro de Happy, quien se encontraba encima de mis piernas.

**-H-Happy…**

**-Uno de tus gritos me despertó y fui volando a ver lo que te ocurría. Te movías de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que llamabas a Natsu. Intente despertarte, pero no podía. Lushi, me asustaste…** - me dijo mi azulado amigo.

Vi como Happy bajó su cabeza mientras contenía las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojitos.

Ante ese tierno acto, le abracé intentando reconfortarle con palabras. Me sentía culpable. Le había asustado y hecho que se preocupara por mí. Happy no merecía eso, no merecía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**-Gomen-nee Happy. No fue mi intención preocuparte. Perdóname…** -le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

**-Claro que si Lushi, te perdono. Solo no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo.** –me dijo mientras sus patas se aferraba a mi pijama.

**-Te lo prometo. **

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos, y cuando creí que Happy ya se encontraba mejor, me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Sonreí con tristeza para después meterle en mi cama y taparle con la manta. Ese día hacia frio. El cielo estaba nublado advirtiendo así, que tal vez dentro de unas horas, llovería.

Me levanté de la cama dispuesta a quedarme despierta hasta que fuera la hora de partir hacia el gremio. En eso, me acordé que me encontraba sudando de pies a cabeza, así que me fui directo a cuarto de baño para darme un relajante baño de agua caliente. En verdad lo necesitaba.

Al llegar, cerré la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, abrí el grifo de la bañera, y, mientras se llenaba, me desnudé y puse la ropa en el cesto para después poder lavarla.

Giré mi vista hacia la puerta deseando que ésta se abriera de par en par, mientras Natsu entraba gritando que nos bañásemos juntos… Ojala sucediera…

Sin mirar si el agua quemaba o no, me metí directamente en la bañera hasta mojarme por completo el cuerpo y parte de la cara.

Por alguna razón, me acordé de la pesadilla que minutos antes había tenido.

No era que pensara que Natsu estaba herido ni…muerto, pero nada era imposible. El hecho de pensar que estaba tendido en el suelo solo e inconsciente, me asustaba.

No. Debo olvidarme de esos malos pensamientos. Sea donde sea que este, nada le pasará.

**Flashback**

_**-Ya sabes que ese idiota no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente por una estúpida enfermedad.**_

**Fin Flashback**

Gajeel tenía razón. Natsu se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas durante su vida, ¿por qué no podría vencer a lo que sea que tuviera?

Por un momento cerré los ojos mientras imágenes de él pasaban por mi mente.

**-Lucy.** -oí que me llamaban.

Abrí los ojos y giré mi vista de nuevo hacia la puerta.

**-Creo que es hora de irnos al gremio.** –dijo Happy.

¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dentro del agua? Lo más probable es que fuera un largo tiempo, ya que el agua se encontraba fría.

**-S-si, ya voy.** –le contesté.

Me había dormido dentro del agua, y eso era algo muy peligroso.

Al salir del cuarto de baño ya vestida y arreglada, me encontré a Happy con su chaqueta esperándome en la puerta.

Cogí las llaves de la casa y salí del apartamento con Happy en mis brazos para brindarle algo de calor.

De nuevo me metí en mis pensamientos ignorando a todo el que me saludaba.

Al visualizar el gremio, vi a mis compañeros de equipo y a Gajeel en la entrada, al parecer, esperando a alguien.

**-Por fin llegas, Lucy.** –me dijo Erza.

**-Te estábamos esperando.** –hablo Gray.

**-Gomen, me quede dormida.** –me disculpe. **–Aunque, ¿para qué me queríais? **

**-Tenemos una misión. **

**-¿U-una misión?** –pregunte sorprendida.

**-Exacto. **

**-Lo siento, pero no voy a ir**. –conteste.

**-Claro que sí lo harás, coneja.** –me dijo Gajeel. **–No puedes estar encerrada todo el día en el gremio. **

**-Sí que puedo.**

**-Lucy, no quisiera obligarte por las malas.** –me dijo Erza con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

**-L-Lushi… m-mejor acepta.** –me dijo Happy temblando, y no precisamente del frio.

**-E-está bien.** –contesté. **– ¿De qué se trata? **

**-Cerca de aquí, hay un pequeño pueblo. Estos días, los habitantes han sido atacados por un demonio. **

**-¿N-Nani? **

**-El jefe del lugar, nos ha pedido si podíamos ir a echar un vistazo. **

**-Ya veo. ¿Os ha dicho que pinta tiene?**

**-No. Habrá que ir a ver a viejo para que nos de más información. **

**-Hai. **–conteste.

Entramos todos juntos al gremio para avisar a Mirajeane que íbamos a salir. Gajeel se fue con Levy-chan quien se encontraba leyendo en una de las mesas de atrás del gremio, y tan solo partimos Erza, Gray, Happy y yo.

En el transcurso del viaje, nadie dijo nada. Erza y Gray iban delante de mí, y de vez en cuando comentaban alguna que otra cosas sobre de quien se podría tratar aquella extraña criatura. Yo me mantenía atrás, distante de ellos, con Happy sobre mi cabeza.

No me apetecía para nada salir en busca de un demonio. Erza y Gray eran suficientes para buscar a eso y derrotarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que venir yo también?

De toda forma, hice bien en contestar que sí. No quería ser una bolsa de boxeo para Erza.

Esta tía asusta…

**-Ya hemos llegado.** –escuché a Erza.

Mire a mí alrededor con algo de sorpresa. Ese pueblo era más pequeño de lo que yo me imaginaba.

¿Cuántas casas debía haber? ¿Unas 30?

Nos adentramos al lugar en busca del hogar del jefe del pueblo. Vimos una casa un poco más grande que las otras, así que deducimos que era allí donde vivía.

Gray se acercó a la puerta y tocó. Una señora mayor abrió y nos dio permiso para entrar.

**-Mi marido les está esperando.** –nos dijo con una sonrisa ¿algo triste?

Con la mano nos guió hacia un despacho con 2 sofás y entre cada uno, una mesa.

En uno de los sofás, se encontraba sentado un señor igual de mayor que la que nos abrió la puerta.

**-Vosotros debéis ser los magos de Fairy Tail, ¿verdad? Sentaros.**

**-Arigato.** –contestamos.

**-Siento haberos hecho venir tan rápido, pero es que se trataba de una urgencia.**

**-Cuéntenos lo que ha sucedido.** –hablo Erza.

**-Bien, veréis… No hará más de dos semana, uno de los habitantes, se fue a comprar suministros a uno de los pueblos de aquí al lado, ya que a nosotros se nos agotó. El caso es que Jiken, se entretuvo por allí, y cuando estaba volviendo algo le atacó. Cuando llego al poblado, estaba herido de pies a cabeza y sangrando. Nos dijo que había sido un demonio, que una criatura por poco no le mata. Por desgracia, no nos dijo nada más ya que después se desmayó.** –nos hablo.

**-Siento interrumpirle señor.** –dije captando su atención. **–Pero, tal vez esa criatura, fuera otra cosa. Hace unas semanas que varios viajeros han avistado a un oso de unos 3 metros, cerca de aquí. **

**-Nosotros también pensamos eso mismo, joven, así que no le dimos mucha importancia. Pero ayer mismo, una familia con un niño pequeño, regresaron de su típico paseo y al igual que Jiken, también les atacaron. Los padres salieron muy heridos, pero el pequeño aún más. Recibió la mayor parte de los golpes, y ahora mismo, se encuentra en su casa inconsciente.**

**-Pobre niño…** -contesté.

**-Los padres, quienes al igual que todos los del pueblo pensaron que lo que ataco a Jiken era un oso, lo negaron todo. No era un animal. Por suerte, lograron ver más o menos como era eso y después nos dieron una pequeña descripción. **

**-Entonces…**

**-Parecía un humano. Dos manos, dos pies, dos ojos; vestía con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro… todo lo que denomina a una persona. Lo que hizo que ese pensamiento cambiara completamente, fue su rostro. Sus ojos eran rojos, sus dientes eran igual de afilados y largos que los colmillos de un animal, su rostro estaba cubierto por escamas… Éste pueblo está habitado básicamente por ancianos y niños. Tememos que esa cosa se acerque… **-nos confesó el anciano.

**-Nosotros nos encargamos, señor.** –dijo Erza. **–No dejaremos que se acerque por aquí. **

**-Muchas gracias jóvenes, estaremos esperando. **

Después de esa pequeña reunión, nos despedimos del hombre y de la mujer, y partimos en busca de ese ser.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo por el inmenso bosque, y cuando se estaba haciendo de noche, decidimos regresar a casa. Al día siguiente volveríamos e inspeccionaríamos más a fondo.

Erza y Gray se fueron juntos hacia Fairy Hills. Una para descansar, y el otro para ver a su novia. Así era, Gray y Juvia mantenían una relación desde hacía 4 meses.

De mientras, Happy y yo seguíamos rodeados de arboles. El minino me dijo que se sabía un camino para llegar más pronto a mi apartamento, y para eso, debíamos atravesar aún más el lugar.

Happy quería llegar cuanto antes para poder meterse en la cama y descansar, por lo que iba volando un poco mas adelante, pero sin separase de mi.

En cambio, yo, como siempre, iba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Erza me dijo que si no quería ir mañana con ellos a buscar a "la cosa", que no me obligarían, que era libre de elegir lo que quisiera, pero ahora, después de lo que nos contó el anciano, tenía ganas de encontrarlo..

Lo que me parecía extraño, es que ese tal Jiken, fuera atacado la misma semana de la desaparición de Natsu.

Según la descripción que nos dio el señor, ese demonio era humano exceptuando su rostro. Hasta ahí no pasa nada, pero lo que me lleva a una de mis tantas paranoias, es que eso, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros…al igual que Natsu.

Tal vez… ese demonio, fuera Natsu ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, cuando se marchó, no era él mismo, y según Gajeel, estaba siendo controlado por alguien o algo.

¿Y si en verdad lo fuera? ¿Y si era Natsu?

El solo terminar de formularme la pregunta mentalmente, di media vuelta y me dispuse a buscar cualquier rastro que relacionara a Natsu con aquello, olvidándome de que Happy seguía el camino, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera mi caliente cama.

No sé por cuanto estuve buscando, pero lo más seguro, es que fuera por más de una hora, ya que el cielo se podía ver totalmente negro y como era acompañado de pequeños puntitos blancos.

Se acabo, me rindo. Me encontraba vagando sola por un enorme bosque de noche y con la temperatura del ambiente descendiendo, ¿Qué posibilidad había de encontrar algo por allí?

Me giré dispuesta a volver por donde había venido, pero nada más voltear la vista, me encontré con el oso que varios viajeros habían visto rondar por aquí.

Me quede estática en el lugar, pero luego, siendo algo rápida, metí mi mano en el bolsillo de la falda para convocar a alguno de mis espíritus, pero ¡sorpresa! Se me habían olvidado en casa.

Oh no…

El gran animal peludo, se encontraba mirándome seriamente. Un gruñido escuché salir de su boca, e instintivamente y adivinando lo que estaba pensando, empecé a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían.

Grandes zancadas se oían detrás de mí. Al igual que yo, el oso también empezó a correr para mi desgracia.

Saltando, dando manotazos y yendo de un lado para otro, me permito esquivar todos los obstáculos que me encontraba por el camino. Para mi mala suerte, en uno de esos saltos, al pisar el suelo, me hice daño en el pie, momento en el que el animal aprovecho para saltar hacia mí. Como pude, salte de nuevo con el pie herido y me alejé un poco del oso, pero nada más pisar tierra, me tropecé y caí.

Me arrastré hacia un cercano árbol y apoye mi espalda a ella mientras miraba al oso sin perderlo de vista.

Ya no me quedaban mas fuerzas para seguir corriendo, y aunque pudiera, el pie malo me lo impedía.

El animal se me estaba acercando poco a poco mientras seguía gruñendo.

Estaba asustada. Iba a ser la cena de un animal, y todo por una de mis estúpidos ideas.

**-¡Aléjate!** – le grite en un intento de que se fuera, cosa que obviamente no conseguí.

Vi como el oso se ponía de pie, y ahora, en vez de medir un metro, hacía unos tres. Alzo una de sus zarpas y con rapidez la dirigió hacia mí.

Todo terminaba aquí. Iba a morir. ¿Acaso ése era mi destino?

Esperé y esperé el golpe, pero al ver que no llegaba abrí lentamente los ojos.

Para sorpresa mía, el animal se encontraba en el suelo medio inconsciente y con alguien de pie frente a él mirándole.

Iba a decir algo, pero nada salió de mis labios al ver al chico girarse hacia mí, y ver, de quién se trataba en realidad.

Sin previo aviso, lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

Era él…

Piel morena, pelo rosa, ojos verdes…

De las personas que esperaba encontrarme por allí, él era el último.

**-Natsu…** -susurré. Si en verdad era él, podría oírme.

No sé quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido, si él o yo.

El caso es que el solo escucharle pronunciar una palabra, mis dudas de si era él o no, desaparecieron. Esa palabra, era mi nombre.

**-L-Lucy… **

**Continuará…**

* * *

Fin capítulo 6.

Wiiii jaja es la primera vez que no me retraso en actualizar ¿eh? Eso es porque la inspiración me ilumino xD

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, no olvidéis dejar un **Review.** Me ayuda mucho n.n

Solo os puedo avanzar que el próximo capítulo estará contado por la narradora, ósea, por mi.

Bueno, como siempre me despido. No olvidéis vuestros **REVIEWS**. Arigato!

¡Sayonara y que paséis un buen día !


	7. Chapter 7: Reencuentro y decepciónes

**Autora/Escritora: **Yacy Chan.

**Descripción:** Estoy feliz :'D El anterior capítulo tuvo muchos Reviews, y eso me alegra n.n

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejasteis un mensaje ya fuera largo o corto. Vuestros comentarios y el ver que en verdad os ha gustado la historia, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Espero que éste capítulo os guste tanto como el otro.

¡Como siempre nos leemos abajo n.n/!

**Extensión: **3239

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo habrá NaLu con algo de lemon +16. No os puedo contar nada mas hasta que lo leáis, así que… a por ello!

Nos leemos abajo n.n/

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail **no me pertenece, si fuera así** Natsu y Lucy **estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

* * *

**-Capitulo 7: Reencuentro y decepciones-**

El ruido de las hojas moverse con el viento de aquella noche, el canto de los grillos escondidos entre la hierba, y las exhalaciones de distintas respiraciones, era todo lo que se podía oír en aquel momento.

La luz que emitía la gran luna llena era la única cosa que iluminaba el lugar y a aquellos dos muchachos.

Tanto la chica como el chico estaban muy sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba volverse a ver tan pronto.

_**-"No puede ser"**_ pensaban ambos.

_**-"Es él"**_ pensaba ella.

_**-"Es ella"**_ pensaba él.

No hablaban. No había salido palabra alguna desde que se encontraron.

**-Natsu…** -dijo ella.

**-Lucy…** -dijo él.

Después de esas cortas palabras, los ojos de ambos buscaron los del otro pasando sus miradas primero desde los pies y poco a poco, subiendo.

Lucy miraba a Natsu aún con lágrimas resbalándole por sus rojas mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Muy fácil. Temía que algo pudiera haberle sucedido a su amigo, pero el verlo frente a ella, con vida, le hizo sentirse aliviada por un momento…

Los ojos chocolate de la rubia iban subiendo por el cuerpo del muchacho intentando no perderse ningún detalle de él.

No llevaba zapatos, iba descalzo. Su pantalón negro –el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas- estaba sucio y con algún que otro rasguño y agujero. La blanca camiseta que llevaba, ya no era blanca, ahora era, ¿roja?

Exacto.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron mostrando más sorpresa que antes. La camiseta de Natsu estaba manchada de sangre, pero al subir un poco más la vista, se encontró con que su rostro, también estaba salpicado de manchas rojas.

Por fin se encontró con sus ojos, esos verdes ojos que tanto deseaba ver, esos ojos que le transmitían calidez y seguridad. Por desgracia, ahora, esos ojos mostraban frialdad y odio…

Al igual que Lucy, Natsu también la observo de pies a cabeza sin perderse ningún detalle.

La maga llevaba unas botas marrones que le llegaban tan solo hasta los tobillos. Las medias que llevaba, mostraba numerosos agujeros por la caída y zarpazos del animal –quien por cierto, aún se encontraba en el suelo-. La mini falda de volantes blanca que traía puesta estaba sucia por el barro del suelo. Su camiseta negra de manga larga que dejaba ver sus hombros -y no precisamente porque estuviera rota- también estaba manchada.

Al final, Natsu logro posar su vista al rostro de Lucy –el cual estaba con algún que otro rasguño-.

Se encontraba llorando, por lo que gotas transparentes le resbalaba por las mejillas. Sus labios, esos labios que deseaba poseer desde hacia tanto tiempo estaban rojos. Finalmente llego a sus ojos. Aquellos ojos chocolate que le transmitían todo su amor hacia él y que hacía que al verlos, se perdiera en ellos.

Segundos pasaron desde que sus vistas se encontraron, aunque para ellos parecía haber sido una eternidad, una eternidad que no quería que terminara.

El peli rosado termino por mirar hacia otro lado. No quería seguir viendo sus ojos, le ponían triste. Ahora que él era un monstruo, no podía estar al lado de Lucy, no debía, y eso le enfurecía y a la vez tranquilizaba. Debía alejarse de ella lo más lejos que pudiera. Si volvía a perder el control de su cuerpo estando Lucy cerca, sabía que podía llegar a herirla, a matarla al igual que con las otras personas, entonces jamás se lo perdonaría y el mismo terminaría con su propia vida.

El muchacho dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia los arboles intentando irse de allí. No quería estar más tiempo con ella. Le dolía.

Lucy vio la intención de Natsu e inconscientemente y olvidando su dolor en el pie se levanto e intento alcanzarlo. Sintió como el pie le ardía, y al dar su segundo paso cayó hacia atrás mientras un quejido salía de su boca.

Al oír el quejido de Lucy, Natsu se giró hacia ella encontrándosela sujetando su doloroso pie.

¿Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No podía dejarla sola y herida bajo las garras de aquel oso que en cualquier momento podría despertar, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a llevarla a su casa para que Happy lo viera y empezara a llorar.

Con un suspiro pensó que hacer, cuando finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

Con paso decidido se acerco hacia Lucy. Natsu se agacho en frente de ella, lentamente acerco su mano hacia su pelo y le aparto algunos mechones rebeldes que le impedían encontrarse con sus castaños ojos. Esos ojos brillantes que le volvían loco, que le cortaban el aliento cada vez que lagrimas salían de ellas, esos ojos que habían hecho que sin saberlo se enamorara de ella…

Con el dedo pulgar secó sus ojos e impidió que se siguieran ensuciando con aquella agua que de ellos salía.

Lucy estaba aún más sorprendida que antes al tenerlo cara a cara frente a ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

La maga iba a decir algo cuando vio la espalda de Natsu y con éste aún agachado.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Más de una vez Natsu la había llevado en su espalda ya fuera porque estaba herida después de una misión o por el simple hecho de estar cansada. El aceptaba refunfuñando, pero en realidad le gustaba cargar a Lucy. Le hacía sentir bien estar cuerpo con cuerpo con ella y sentir latir su corazón.

Sin pensárselo, rodeo el cuello de el mago con sus brazos y se subió sobre su espalda.

Natsu sintió los pecho de Lucy en su espalda y gruño por lo bajo. Su temperatura corporal empezaba a aumentar, así que intentando no pensar, rodeo sus brazos bajo los muslos de su amiga y creyendo que ya se encontraba bien colocada se levanto y empezó a caminar.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio entre los dos, hasta que Natsu rompió el silencio.

**-No puedo arriesgarme a que la gente me vea por los alrededores de Magnolia, así que te dejaré en mi casa. Allí tengo un botiquín que te ayudara a curarte esa herida. Por la mañana ya estarás mejor y podrás volver al gremio.** –dijo el peli rosa sin añadir nada más.

Lucy no contesto. Estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

_**-"No puedo arriesgarme a que la gente me vea por los alrededores de Magnolia, así que te dejaré en mi casa"**_** ¿Acaso…se va a volver a ir?** –pensó Lucy para sí.

El tiempo paso, y a los 20 min pudieron salir del bosque encontrándose con una cabaña de madera muy bonita.

Natsu y Happy era lo que ponía en el cartel para señalar quienes vivían en la casa.

El dueño de la casa se acerco hacia la puerta y como pudo, la abrió. Ésta siempre se mantenía abierta. El lugar estaba tan alejado de la ciudad, que nadie pasaba por allí, por lo que era imposible que entraran a robarle.

La luz de la luna era tan fuerte que Natsu no necesito encender nada para encontrar la cama donde con cuidado sentó a Lucy.

Así era, Natsu tenía una cama.

Después de que Lucy fuera a limpiarle la casa y viera que no tenía cama, se le ocurrió la idea de pensar que por eso, tal vez, sus dos amigos invadían su cama, porque ellos no tenían ninguna. Al final, la maga le insistió al mago de fuego, a que se comprara una, y cuando logro convencerle, seguía yendo a su casa.

A Natsu no le importaba tener o no una cama en su casa, al fin y al cabo siempre dormía en casa de Lucy. No era que su nueva cama no fuera cómoda, en verdad lo era, pero a él no le gustaba por el simple hecho de que Lucy no estaba con él.

A Natsu le gustaba la cama de su rubia amiga porque olía a ella y porque cada vez que le apeteciera podría abrazarla sintiendo su aliento contra su cuello.

**-Ahora vuelvo.** –dijo Natsu saliendo de la sala/habitación para entrar en el baño donde se suponía que estaba el botiquín.

Lucy se quedo esperando, algo pensativa.

Cuando Natsu encontró lo que buscaba, apago la luz del baño y se acerco a Lucy.

Al igual que en el bosque, se agacho en frente de ella.

**-Estate quieta y no te quejes**. –le dijo simplemente.

Natsu saco las botas de Lucy junto con los calcetines, después coloco el pie malo encima de su rodilla y le empezó a poner una pomada por todo. Al terminar, tapo con el tapón la pomada y le puso una venda que encontró en la caja donde había una cruz roja dibujada.

Lentamente coloco el pie de Lucy en el suelo y se levanto para dirigirse hacia el baño. Guardo el botiquín bajo la pica y se lavo las manos.

Lucy miraba el suelo con el flequillo tapándole los ojos sin decir nada.

Natsu cogió una toalla que encontró en el armario de las toallas y después la mojo con agua. Se quito la camisa blanca que llevaba y la tiro al suelo. Se paso toda la toalla por el cuerpo limpiándose la sangre que traía. Seguía sin creerse el haber matado a esas personas.

De nuevo, apago la luz del baño y se fue hacia la sala/habitación donde seguía Lucy sin pronunciar palabra.

Sin prestarle mucha atención al comportamiento de su amiga, Natsu cogió otra camiseta, una roja, y se dispuso a ponérsela cuando oyó el ruido de los muelles de la cama. Giro la cabeza un poco y vio a Lucy levantada y detrás de él con el flequillo tapándole el rostro.

**-Debes dejar que haga efecto la pomada. Si te levantas no servirá de nada, así que vuelve a sentarte y estate quieta.** –le dijo Natsu para después intentar volver a ponerse la camiseta, pero algo, o más bien alguien, se lo impidió.

Con sorpresa el peli rosa poso su vista detrás de su espalda para después mirar hacia el suelo siendo esta vez él, quien el flequillo le tapa el rostro. Lucy le estaba abrazando y al mismo tiempo sollozando. Odiaba verla así.

**-Lucy…** -intento hablar Natsu, pero Lucy fue más rápida y le cortó.

**-Onegai Natsu…no te vayas.** –dijo la rubia maga. –**Sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, sabes que todo el gremio te ayudara, yo te ayudaré. No permitiremos que el tipo que hizo que atacaras a Wendy te siga controlando.**

Natsu se quedo estático un momento. ¿Cómo sabían que le controlaban?

**-No sé de lo que estás hablando.** –le dijo sin mirarla.

**-Claro que lo sabes. No hace falta que mientas, Natsu. Vuelve al gremio conmigo, con todos. Se perfectamente que te gusta hacer las cosas por ti solo, te conozco demasiado bien, pero esta vez, necesitas de nuestra ayuda.**

**-No. **

**-Si, Natsu. Estas enfermo. Con ese tipo no podrás tu solo. Nosotros lo venceremos. Iremos a buscarlo y acabaremos con él.**

**-No es tan sencillo.** –dijo Natsu zafándose del agarre de Lucy e intentando ponerse la camiseta que minutos antes no pudo.

Como pudo, Lucy se posiciono frente a él, le lanzo la prenda de ropa al suelo con rabia y le volvió a abrazar, esta vez, por delante.

**-¡Lucy!** –le reprimió Natsu ante tal acto e intentando que lo soltara. **–Maldita sea. ¡Suéltame!**

**-¡No! ¡No pienso dejar que te vuelvas a ir!** –le grito.

**-¡Entiéndelo, debo hacerlo! **

**-¡No es verdad! ¡Solo sigues órdenes! **

**-Lucy, se acabo. Suéltame… **-rogó Natsu viendo que con la fuerza no podría obligar a su amiga.

**-No. No hasta que aceptes volver al gremio conmigo. Le contaremos todo al maestro e iremos a destrozar a aquel tipo. **

**-¡Joder, Lucy!** –grito Natsu enfadado.

Ante ese grito Lucy se asusto y aflojo un poco su agarre. Ante esa desventaja, Natsu agarro las manos de ésta y la acorralo en una cercana pared.

**-¡¿Te piensas que todo es tan fácil, tan sencillo?!** –le grito mirándola fieramente. **-¡¿Te piensas que estando enfermo no podría derrotar a ese tipo?! ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas?! ¡Si hubiera querido, ese tipo ya estaría muerto, pero no quiero hacerlo, no debo! **

**-¡¿Entonces por qué, porque no lo haces?! ¡¿Acaso no quieres librarte de él, no quieres estar conmigo?! **

**-¡Que no es tan fácil como piensas! ¡Simplemente no quiero!**

**-¿Te está amenazando verdad?** –pregunto Lucy sorprendiendo a Natsu.

**-Y-yo…**

**-¿Es verdad?**

**-¡Vale, si, es verdad! ¡¿Y qué pasa?!**

**-¡¿Cómo que "y que pasa"?! ¡Tú me enseñaste a recibir ayuda de los demás por mucho que me amenazaran, pero no veo que tú lo estés cumpliendo! ¡¿Tan importante es la cosa o persona por la que te estén amenazando?! ¡Sabes que el gremio te ayudará!**

**-¡Si, es muy importante! ¡No puedo arriesgarme a que lleguen a herirla, jamás me lo perdonaría!**

**-¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién es la que hace que la palabra ayuda no llegue a tu mente?! **

**-¡Tu!** –le grito Natsu. **-¡Me han amenazado a quitarme lo más importante de mi vida! ¡A ti! **

Lucy se quedo sorprendida por dichas palabras, pero luego reacciono y rápidamente lo besó siendo ahora Natsu el sorprendido.

Lucy se separo de él por falta de aire y luego lo miro con determinación.

**-Te quiero, Natsu, y no quiero que intentando salvarme te alejes de mí. **

**-Debo hacerlo, yo…** -intento hablar Natsu, pero Lucy volvió a besarlo. Después se separaron.

**-Natsu…** -susurro Lucy con una tierna mirada.** –Onegai, no te vayas, quédate conmigo. **–dijo para después volver a besarlo y al minuto separase.

**-No, Lucy. No puedo. Debo protegerte. **

Lucy volvió a besarlo.

**-Protégeme estando a mi lado.** –dijo después de separarse.

Natsu, ya harto de tanta comedia, soltó las manos de Lucy y la atrajo hacia él por la cintura y salvajemente la besó.

Ante tal sensación a Lucy se le escapo un suspiro, cosa que a Natsu empezó a gustarle.

Las lenguas de ambos jugaban en la boca de uno y luego en la de otro.

Las sensaciones que estaban experimentando eran sensacionales, increíbles, excitantes…

Natsu cogió a Lucy en brazos y aun besándola la tumbo en la cama quedando él encima.

Los besos que el muchacho le propinaba a la maga, fueron bajando desde la boca hasta el cuello. Natsu lamio, mordió y beso esa zona dejando un rastro de saliva.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior intentando no soltar ningún gemido cosa que Natsu noto. El mago mordió un poco mas fuerte el cuello de Lucy sacándole por fin ese ansiado suspiro.

**-Luce, si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar. No deberías haberme tentado pequeña…** -susurro Natsu con una sonrisa picara saliendo se sus labios.

Lucy se sonrojo y noto como Natsu volvió a besarla.

**-Mmh… N-Natsu, y-yamette…** -dijo.

**-No. Esto aún no ha terminado.** –dijo Natsu.

Su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda de Lucy mientras seguía moviendo frenéticamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Natsu le quito la camiseta de tirantes negro que llevaba y la lanzo al suelo observando por fin la tremenda escultura de la muchacha.

**-Buff, Lucy…** -suspiro Natsu viendo los pecho de esta tapados por un sujetador rosado.

Bajó sus labios hacia el abdomen de Lucy y empezó a repartir besos por todo mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba las piernas de ésta.

**-N-Natsu…** -suspiro Lucy de nuevo notando como sus piernas le temblaban. **-…Onegai, n-no te vayas**. –dijo de repente no queriendo que ese momento terminara.

Las palabras de Lucy hicieron que Natsu abriera los ojos de par en par viendo lo que estaba haciendo. Lentamente y para sorpresa de Lucy, se levanto de encima de ella y se sentó en la cama con la mirada agachada.

**-¿Estás bien?** –preguntó Lucy incorporándose y quedando sentada frente a Natsu.

**-Si…** -le contestó el peli rosa con un susurro.

Lucy le miro tristemente y acerco sus labios a los de él intentando besarle, pero para su sorpresa, Natsu se echó hacia atrás.

**-¿N-Natsu? **

**-Gomen, Lucy. Esto no debió haber sucedido. **

**-P-pero que dices. Ha sido maravilloso. **–le dijo sonriendo.

**-No. **

**-¿Te arrepientes?** –pregunto Lucy tristemente.

**-Yo…** -Natsu dudo unos momentos, pero después suspiro y simplemente contesto. –**Sí.**

**-¡¿Pero porque?! ¡Tú y yo nos queremos!**

**-No, tú me quieres. **

**-¡Y tu a mi también!**

**-No.**

**-¡Dijiste que yo era lo más importante de tu vida!**

**-Nunca dije que te quisiera.**

**-¡Lo de hace unos momentos me lo ha dejado bien claro!**

**-Olvida lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿sí?**

**-¿P-porque?** –preguntó Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**-Debo irme.** –dijo Natsu ignorando la pregunta y levantándose de la cama.

**-¡NO! ¡Natsu, no te separes de mi lado! ¡Yo te amo!** –grito Lucy abrazándolo por la espalda.

**-Yo a ti no.** –dijo simplemente Natsu.

Noto como Lucy soltaba su agarre y se giró para mirarla. La maga se encontraba sentada de rodillas sobre la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y con lagrimas cayéndole de nuevo.

**-P-pero te besé, y entonces tú me correspondiste.** –dijo Lucy aun sin creérselo. **–Me besaste y acariciaste.**

**-Tantos besos que me diste me pusieron caliente. Si hubieras sido otra, habría hecho lo mismo.** –le dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

**-¿C-como puedes decirme todas esas cosas, Natsu? C-creí que tú eras único, que no eras como otros. Creí que teníamos algo especial…**

**-Creíste mal. Todas esas cosas fueron inventadas por tu cabeza. No sucedió ni sucederá nada entre nosotros nunca. **

**-N-no…**

Natsu se quito su bufanda, se acerco a Lucy e intento ponérsela. Ella lo rechazo.

**-¡Aléjate Dragneel! ¡No quiero nada de ti!** –le gritó empujándolo.

Con esfuerzo y pataletas, el peli rosa consiguió ponerle su preciado recuerdo a la maga. Después la cogió por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

**-Por favor Lucy, cuida bien de mi preciado tesoro, ¿sí?** –le dijo suavemente.

**-N-Natsu…** -susurro la rubia con sorpresa.

**-Pero no te ilusiones, ¿eh? Ahora no pienses que dejándote esto, quiere decir que significas algo para mí.** –le dijo sonriendo para después besarla salvajemente de nuevo.

Lucy cerró con fuerza sus ojos y le dio un empujón alejándolo de ella.

**-¡¿P-porque hiciste eso?! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Natsu! ¡¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que me dijiste antes?! **

**-Lo siento, Lucy. Es que me dejaste bien caliente hehe.** –dijo cogiendo su camiseta roja del suelo para luego ponérsela.

Lucy no pudo mas ante tal humillación del chico al que amaba así que cogió lo primero que encontró -un cojín- y se lo lanzo con rabia.

Natsu lo esquivo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedo mirando durante unos segundos a Lucy quien lloraba sin parar sobre la cama.

**-Luce.** -la llamo.

**-¡Lárgate maldito Dragon Slayer! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Eres de lo peor!** –le gritó la rubia sin mirarlo.

**-Luce.** –volvió a llamarla.

**-¡Que te vayas, Natsu Dragneel! ¡Te odio!** –le gritó esta vez mirándole con muchísima rabia en sus ojos.

Natsu seguía en el sitio procesando lo que había escuchado: ¡Te odio!...

Después de un rato, el muchacho sonrió un poco y con el flequillo tapándole los ojos le dijo por última vez.

**-Mañana a primera hora, sacas tu trasero de mi casa.** –dijo para finalmente salir de la cabaña y adentrarse en el bosque mientras oía y olía las lagrimas de Lucy.

**-¡TE ODIO! **

Ese fue el último grito que escucho Natsu antes de perderse entre los altos arboles que rodeaban la casa donde su amiga lloraba y lloraba sin que nadie estuviera a su lado para consolarla.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Fin capítulo 7

**E-etooo… ¡Gomen!** –Grito mientras me escondo detrás de una pared intentando que los tomatazos y los ataques de muchos lectores no lleguen a tocarme.

Naah, ahora enserio xD

Siendo sincera, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y tan solo me ha llevado 4 horas *celebra un nuevo record* ewe

Como ya os he dicho en otros capítulos, me gustan el drama y las tragedias, así que no pude evitar poner esto. Por favor no me matéis ú.ù…

Tal vez muchos penséis que el tema de chico malo a Natsu no le va, pero yo lo veo súper SEXY *0*. Es cierto que tal vez Natsu no tenga esta actitud con Lucy por el tema de que la quiere, la adora, etc… pero a medida que los capítulos vayan pasando, os daréis cuanta del porque lo ha hecho, solo tenéis que tener un poco de paciencia y seguir leyendo, ¿sí?

Bueno, como siempre, espero vuestros **REVIEWS. **Podéis comentar lo que queráis, sois libres de expresar lo que sentís. Acepto críticas, ánimos, tomatazos… lo que sea xD

Sin nada más que deciros y recordando que dejéis vuestros **REVIEWS**, me despido.

¡Sayonara y que paséis un buen día!


End file.
